Through A Window
by WithMuchHope
Summary: So Sonny is hiding something and to make things worse, Chad had just moved in next to her. So as her nieghbor will Chad be able to figure out Sonny's secret? And what is it you ask? Miley isn't the only pop star in hiding. Channy! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

AN: So here's a new story! YAY! I really love this one and I hope you like it too! It kinda has two main plot lines, and you've probably already figured one out. Chad is moving next to Sonny. FUN! WOOT! Stay tuned, Rinny

SPOV

It was about time I moved anyways. I had saved up enough, finally. It was a pretty small house and I would be sharing it with my brother, Jersey. Jersey or Christopher was in college now and would be home occasionally.

Mind you, I'd still have lots of privacy and such, but it would be nice, as I would see Jersey more often. Just so you know, that was a nickname. My parents wouldn't just name their son Jersey. No, when we were really little he would always say "New Jersey" in a really cute, funny accent. To this day, he never learned to say it right.

I loved the name of the street I had moved onto. It was called Thistle Ave. I lived in 14 Thistle Ave. What a cute address, I thought! The only problem was the house next to me. It was so close to mine. I could peer into the next-door neighbor's bedroom as they could look into my living room. I noticed a for sale sign, so I was happy that I wouldn't have to deal with a nosy neighbor. But all in all, I loved my new home. The neighborhood was really sweet and the studio was only blocks away.

I dropped the last box into my living room. I had unpacked everything already, but I had forgot a few things from my old apartment. I sighed, realizing how much I underestimated the struggle of moving. I wasn't complaining though. It was all so exciting! I opened the box to reveal some red gloves, mascara, a hat, a wig, CDs, a few clothes, and a microphone. I sighed, knowing that this box was a secret. A secret hopefully _no one _would ever figure out.

And what was this super secret? Miley Cyrus wasn't the only one with a secret pop star identity. I sighed as I placed the box into my bedroom and came back into my comfy living room. I sat down on the couch and remained still for a bit. I then reached over to turn on the radio to get me out of the funk I was in. I wasn't sure if it was due to the rainy weather or just the fact I was down via my super secret. Hiding something from the _world_ definitely wasn't something I enjoyed. But it was for the best, I guess.

"It's three in the afternoon, listeners, so that means what? Yes! That means a full hour of Demi Lovato! We're going to start the 60 minutes off with her notorious song, Catch Me!" I groaned.

"You're supposed to be helping me take my mind off all of this! Ugh!" I yelped and slapped my hand on top of the radio to shut it off. I yawned, tired from last night. Those paparazzi can't leave a pop star alone! I could still see the flash on their cameras when I close my eyes. I heard a knock on my door and I stood up to answer it.

I walked to the door and opened it to see my new neighbor.

"Hi Chelsea! What's up?" I said cheerfully. She was really nice and was a big help with moving. She smiled and I allowed her inside.

"Not much. I just wanted to tell you some neighborhood gossip!" she told me with a large grin spreading. I smiled. Even if I had only meet her a few weeks ago, I knew if she was coming over, she was going over to spread gossip. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Okay. Lay it on me," I told her as she shook with anticipation. She let out a small fan girl yelp.

"You're getting a new neighbor!" she told me. I smiled. A new neighbor was always nice. Then I remembered that the only vacant house for sale was the one with the huge window that looked into my living room. Oh well, I guess I would have to keep the shades down.

"Cool! Do you know who it is or when?" I asked, faking enthusiasm. I didn't want to disappoint her by thinking getting a new neighbor wasn't cool.

"I heard it's a star! Maybe it's a movie star! What if it's Zac Efron!

That'd be so cool! But they're moving in tomorrow," she informed me. I smiled at the thought of Zac Efron as my neighbor. That'd be really awesome. Then I heard Chelsea's phone ring. Her ring tone was an old fashion sounding ringtone. Like a sound you'd hear in a black and white movie if there was a phone in it. She took it out and gazed at the screen for a little bit. Then her eyes widened and she let out a massive scream.

"Wow. Great reception, thanks," I said sarcastically, quoting Marshall. I smiled at my personal joke.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I know who your neighbor is!" she yelled at me, animated. I smiled. So it was Zac?

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper?" she said with another scream. My smile turned immediately to a frown. Or more like a grimace. Something told me I would be screaming too.

"Is it to late to move back?" I mumbled to myself. I let out a groan under my breath. Oh yeah, there would be screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here's the next chapter. Please R&R. I really love this story and I hope you all like it too! Thanks for everything! Love, Rinny

Chapter 2

SPOV

"Wait, do you know him?" Chelsea asked me. I sighed.

"Yeah. He annoys the hell out of me at work and now he can bug me at home too," I complained. It took her a second to comprehend me complaining about knowing the heartthrob. I rolled at my eyes at Chelsea's obsession.

"Well, he doesn't know where you moved to. So how about you just pretend he's not your neighbor and act as if he doesn't exist?" she recommended. I gasped then wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks! That's brilliant! Just don't say anything to Chad, okay?" I told her, letting go. She nodded sadly. I smiled.

"Well I gotta go. I need to put together another welcome basket for

Chad," she told me, standing up. I gave her a glare

"Hey. I gave you one. You think I'm not going to use this as an excuse to meet Chad Dylan Cooper?" she said as she headed towards the door. I smiled at her ignorance. Little did she know she was about to have her dreams crushed, as Chad would just turn out to be a jerk. Sound familiar? Ugh.

CPOV

I was still in shock that I wasn't living in a mansion anymore. Heck,

I was still in shock that my parent had kicked me out. So I had to stay in our vacation home? At least I had privacy. As I unpacked a box, I heard my new doorbell sound.

"Ding Dong. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, baby!" Ah, that never got old.

Even though I had just got there. I left the box out and jogged to the door, almost tripping on the way over. I opened the door to see a girl I had never met. I hoped it wasn't my girlfriend. What did she look like again? Oh well. She held a basket and handed it to me with a smile. She must be my neighbor. And she looked like a fan.

"Hey, I'm Chelsea, one of your neighbors! Nice to meet you, Chad Dylan Cooper!" she said, offering her hand to shake. I smirked. Yup, she was a fan. Who wasn't?

"Nice to meet you. Why haven't my other neighbors come over to see me?

Do they know who I am?" I asked her with too much kindness I feared.

She smiled at some sort of joke her mind was brewing.

"Yeah. They definitely know who you are," she said as some inside thing was still lurking in her tone. My eyed narrowed.

"Then why aren't they running over to meet me?" I asked her. Her face grew a bit red. She was thinking of a way to sound nonchalant.

"Well, they're not avoiding you. If that's what you were thinking!" she told me, being a terrible liar. But her lie confused me. Who would avoid me?

"How about I just go over and meet them?" I asked her, pushing her softly out of my doorway. She stopped me.

"Ahhh... No. They're... Not home. Yeah," she lied through her teeth.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just being a friendly neighbor! And whoever it is, they want to see me. They just lied to you so they could see me... More often," I told her and she bought it. She grew mad and stormed off to her house. Time to meet the neighbors.

SPOV

I wondered who long I would be able to keep avoiding Chad. As long as he didn't know, I wouldn't be bothered. Or at least not as home. While

I was thinking about it, I heard a knock on my door. I hoped it was Chelsea, bringing me news and gossip. I opened the door to see none other than the three-named heartthrob. He looked up, so my eyes meet his. His jaw dropped just a bit.

"Sonny?" I sighed. Why did he have to visit his neighbors now? Why turn nice now, Cooper?

"Oh hey Chad! W-what are you doing here?" I asked him, not being a good liar. He smirked.

"Why were you avoiding me?" he asked, leaning against my door. I rolled my eyes. Chelsea.

"Chelsea?" I asked him. He nodded.

"She didn't tell me who. Just that my new neighbor was being extremely rude. And now that I know it's you, it makes sense," he told me. I grimaced. Chad could be so annoying.

"Whatever Chad. The only reason I was avoiding you was so you wouldn't bother me here too!" I said to him. He smirked.

"I have more important things to do with my time, Monroe," he informed me.

"You know what? You're right! Chad Dylan Cooper is too busy for a

Random like me," I feed him. Chad smiled.

"Glad you understand." I smiled. He was so gullible. He had fallen into my trap.

"Well since you're so busy, leave me alone!" I yelled as I slammed the door. Ugh. Maybe Chad would actually leave me alone for once. Then I rethought that. Yeah, and maybe the sky would fall. Think straight

Sonny!

CPOV

So my new neighbor was Sonny. She was obviously not too happy about it. I walked down her brick stairs and back into my house. Why did our houses have to be so close to each other? There was literally about a foot of space between our humble abodes. I reached my bedroom to notice the huge window that looked directly into Sonny's living room. Did the builders even _think_ about personal privacy?

I groaned, but seeing as her shades were open, I took a piece of paper from my printer on my desk. I wrote "Hi" in huge red letters and with a few pieces of tape, I stuck it to my window. I smirked. Sonny was going to love this. Well, probably not, but oh well. I went back to unpacking my things and after about two minutes, I was getting bored of the silence. I turned on the radio to hear my favorite station, 91.7. I smiled as I realized it was the Demi Lovato hour. Playing was a song I knew. It was called Here We Go Again. It was kind of old, but I loved it anyways.

"I tell everyone we are through. Because I'm so much better without you. But its just another pretty lie, 'cause I break down every time you come around. So how do you get here under my skin? I swore I'd never let you back in. Should of know better then trying to let you go cause here we go, go, go again," she sang. I couldn't help hold back a smile smear across my cheeks. As I listened, I continued to unpack. Then I unpacked my calendar. It was something I kept on my desk and I had written down things for the next three months. Things I _couldn't_ miss. I looked at today's date and gasped. Written and circled were the words "Huge Premiere! Don't Forget!" Which was also quite ironic because just when I read the last two words, Demi came on to sing those words.

I was thrilled, but I didn't know what to wear. I finally went with a nice shirt with a jacket and black pants. Not too casual, but definitely not dressy. Tonight was the night "Camp Rock 2" came out. I sighed, knowing one thing. Demi Lovato would be there. I smiled to myself. Don't get me wrong, the movie itself wasn't all that great, but I did want to meet this actress and being at the premiere meant publicity. Another magazine cover was guaranteed. I got dressed and before I left my room, I looked back to my window. I looked to Sonny's window and it too had a piece of paper taped to it.

SPOV

I was so eager to get to this premiere tonight! I loved my outfit so much! I was wearing a gray top with a black vest with a sparkly scarf and necklace. Then with high-heeled boots and dark gray leggings. But the best part? I had these amazing red gloves that had studs on the knuckles. I sighed as I got changed. I was sure not to change in my living room, due to the gigantic window. Did the builders even _think_ about personal privacy? Ugh. But I got changed and smiled at myself in the mirror. I couldn't wait!

It was a whole night for our movie! I was so happy I got to be in a movie with Joe Jonas and a lot of other great actors. Most of them were pretty nice off set and now I got to see them again! I just knew I would have a great time tonight. I slipped on a wig of dark black hair. It was slick and it hid my Sonny qualities a bit. Everyone said we looked alike, but no one assumed we were the same person!

I mean Demi Lovato is really Sonny Monroe sounds crazy! But yet, true. I applied some mascara and more makeup, again hiding my true self. I tucked the box of Demi stuff under my bed and jogged into the living room. I grabbed a small purse to keep lip-gloss and such in, but I looked up to see a sign on the window of one Chad Dylan Cooper. It said "Hi" in big letters. I rolled my eyes, already knowing my sarcastic reply. I scribbled down a sentence and stuck it up with tape. I smirked at my response and repeated it in my head.

"Because texting isn't how Chad Dylan Cooper rolls." I shook my head playfully and left my new house. As I walked out with my keys jiggling in between my fingers, I looked back to see Chad in his window, seeing my "instant message." He read it and a smirk formed on his face. Then I realized something. Demi Lovato was leaving Sonny's house. This was not good. Oh crap, I thought to myself as I raced behind a bush. Chad was coming down to leave his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Through A Window

Chapter 3

CPOV

I chuckled at her note, but with no time to replace my old one, I just left the house with a smile. I was walking to my limo when I heard a rustling noise. I looked to see something moving in Sonny's bush that lay outside her house. I shrugged and hopped into my limo. I shut the door behind me and as the car was pulling away, I could have sworn I saw Demi Lovato in Sonny's bushes. Wow, I must really be a crazed fan.

SPOV

I jumped into the clutches of nature. I was afraid I had lost my contacts. I would use them to change my normally brown eyes to green. The bush gobbled me up as Chad jogged down his stone steps and into his limo. I sighed, wondering where he was off to. I shrugged to myself and watched him leave. I could have sworn our eyes had meet for a minute, but I doubted that he had time to realize it was Demi anyways.

I climbed out of the shrub as soon as he was out of sight and smoothed my hair. I had a few jagged leaves stuck in my wig, (AN: In this story, Sonny's hair is still brown and Demi's is black) because if I jump into a bush I have to choose the one with thorns. I had plucked a rose out of the ground, so I kept it in my pocket. I convinced myself it was good luck. Yet it fell out half way to the curb. I saw my limo arrive and I got inside, smiling at my driver, Steve.

"Hey. Thanks for the ride, Steve," I told him smoothly. He smiled at me in the mirror.

"No problem. You're the nicest celebrity I've ever met, Demi," he informed me and I blushed. I smile gratefully and added a "Thank you." He just smiled. We finally arrived at the premiere and I got out, placing my feet onto the red carpet. Cameras flashed and I smiled a grin that would spread across my cheeks.

I gave a quick wave and walked down the runner of red and caught up with Joe Jonas, my co-star. I smiled and gave him a little hug. He was a good friend of mine. We would always hang out after filming the movie. Good times, I thought to myself with a sigh.

"Hey Demi! Been a while, huh?" he spoke loudly, overcoming the crowd's noise. I nodded.

"Definitely. Well, it's great to see you again. Can't wait to see how this movie turned out, right?" I told him, sparking conversation.

He smiled.

"Yeah. I mean, after all that filming, it'll be nice to see the final results," he believed. I agreed and gave him another little hug.

"Well, see you around, 'kay?" I said, walking away.

"Yeah. Later, Demi!" he called as I turned on my heel and continued down the carpet. I signed some papers and hugged a few fans. Many were screaming, but a few were calm and sweet. I went inside a luxurious building where the first showing of "Camp Rock" would be.

I grabbed a glass and poured myself some Sprite. I meet up with Selena Gomez and unlike Sonny would of done we talked for a bit. Because of the whole "you really like Chad" thing, we had a sort of awkwardness. But that changed, due to Demi. I gasped and almost spit out my Sprite when

I saw someone there who I should have expected Chad Dylan Cooper. I growled under my breath and hoped he wouldn't see me. I doubted he would come over to talk to me even if he saw me, but

I still wanted to stay clear of him. Why? Because if he spoke to me, I might slip out an insult or something, giving away my identity. I wasn't used to Demi meeting people I had already known. And if Chad found out my secret, he'd spread it for sure. I was careful for about twenty minutes and then I screwed up. I had thought Chad was at the buffet, but I ended up bumping into him at the drink table as I was refilling on Sprite.

"Oh hey. Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm a big fan," he informed me, sticking out his hand. I shook it with caution, but I was still surprised he was a fan. Why? I'm not sure, but I guess it was a possibility and now it was reality.

"Demi Lovato, but you knew that. You're on Mackenzie Falls, aren't you?" I asked with just a hint of excitement. He smirked, enjoying this question too much.

"Yeah. The lead, actually. Why? You watch it?" he asked with a smile.

Perfect opportunity.

"Pfft, no. Too dramatic for my taste, but oh well. Someone I work near really likes it. Like way too much," I added, knowing exactly whom I was talking about. I laughed at my joke quietly, hoping Chad wouldn't realize I was talking about him. Chad smiled, liking the attention.

"Yeah. Well, it was great to meet you," he assured me. A small blush crept over my cheeks as they turned a light pink. Why was he being so nice?

"Well, it was nice to meet you, too," I told him with a smile. The lights went dim and an announcer spoke loudly.

"Please go to your seats now ladies and gentleman. "Camp Rock" is about to start!" I smiled a huge grin and Chad smiled at me.

"Wanna sit with me? There's an empty seat," he spoke as he walked with me into the theater. I couldn't help anything less than a smile to appear on my face. Why was he being so nice? Just because I was Demi Lovato?

Maybe I should be her more often. We arrived at his reserved seat and as he said, there was a seat unreserved next to him. I shrugged to myself. Why not?

"Sure," I told him, sitting onto the velvet coating. And he turned to look at me with a sparkle in his blue eyes and a smile on his face. I smiled back and then the lights blacked out and I turned my focus to the screen in front. An extremely familiar song came on and I remembered recording it. I sighed as I saw "Camp Rock" appear in big letters across the screen.

During each scene I would recall filming it and all the outtakes and bloopers they didn't show. During the scene where I was on my way to the camp, I felt something on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Chad had slickly placed his arm around my shoulders. His eyes were still on the screen, but a smirk gave him away. I yawned, tired from sitting so long. The movie passed slowly and I almost fell asleep a few times. Once the credits rolled, people stood up to clap. One of them was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. I smirked at him and meet his eyes as I stood up.

"It was really good," he assured me and I smiled.

"Thanks. Lots of effort," I informed him with a shrug.

"You really do have a nice voice," he told me. Okay, that was his final compliment. What was his problem? Why was he just nice to Demi? I mean he's been kind to me a few times, but not like this.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I said, allowing a single question to pass out. He tilted his head with wonder and confusion filling.

"What do you mind or something?" Okay, I needed a cover.

"No, it's just…well... in Tween Weekly they said you were really mean. Yeah, and that whole thing with Sonny Monroe?" I smiled. Good one, I complimented myself. Chad straightened his head and folded his arms.

"What thing? I don't or didn't have a thing with Sonny. You know the press today. Whew. But... Would Selena Gomez have to do with this?" he asked. I almost cracked up. I had to bite my lip to keep quiet.

"No. That whole stealing the press and stuff. But anyways, you work with Sonny, right? Is she nice in person?" I asked him. Yeah, that's right, Demi Lovato was a fan of So Random. Take that, Chad. Chad smirked and I was prompted for an utter lie.

"Not really. Total diva," he told me, lying through his teeth. I rolled my eyes.

"Jerk," I shoot back at him, but softly so he ignored it or simply didn't hear me. "I bet she's really nice."

"I work with her, I should know."

"With? She's not on Mackenzie Falls with you," I said. He smiled.

"Don't I know it! She's on _So Random_! Anyways, what's your favorite show?" he asked me. He had said So Random as if it was the death of him. I smiled.

"So Random," I told him with a "What did you say about my show" look.

"Hee hee, well... Gonna get some juice... Peace out suckas!" he yelped as he ran off towards the other room.

I shook my head and headed that way as well, I was tired and I decided to head home. I pulled out my cell phone and started to call Steve. His voice came up over the other line and I smiled.

"Hey, can you pick me up?" I asked. Silence. He was going to let me down.

"No, sorry. I'm at my daughter's wedding and it's running late. Can you call someone else?" he asked, apology in his throat.

"Yeah, sure. Have fun! Bye!" I told him, hanging up. I was about to call Tawni when my phone's screen went black.

"Shoot," I mumbled, realizing my phone had died. Why now? Chad walked up behind me.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you car- I mean, my phone is dead and I don't have a ride home? Whatever, can I borrow your phone, Chad?" I asked him after correcting myself from sounding like Sonny. He smirked.

"No," he said. I could see his phone in his pocket. What a jerk. He noticed I had figured out he actually had a phone.

CPOV

"Because I'm giving you a ride," I assured her. She blushed a little, her normally pale face turned pink. She was so cute. The only problem was that I couldn't be myself, you know? I have to act all nice. I sighed.

Even Sonny knew I was a jerk, but she knew I could be nice too. Oh well. I was just treating her nicely because of her being my favorite singer. If she didn't have that amazing voice, things would be different. We left the party and walked a little bit to my limo. I opened the car door for her. I admit this was a whole different side of me. The only way I was even a little bit nice was when I was around Sonny. I swear her kindness is contagious. Demi smiled as she climbed into the car. I went to the other side of the limo and hopped in, sitting next to Demi. I only wondered one thing.

"Hey Demi, where can we drop you off?"


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV

That was bad. Chad had wondered where to drop me off. That was definitely not good and I mentally slapped myself for not realizing he would ask me that sooner or later. I needed a fake address mainly because I couldn't think of even a tiny bit sane reason for Demi going to my real house. That would look bad. And I couldn't say Demi was my roommate for the simple fact it'd be way too hard of an act to keep up. So I remembered something important. Or well, it didn't seem important at the time, but now it was vital.

"Princeton Drive. House 349," I told Chad with a smile. The driver nodded and I let a sigh out under my breath. I had seen the house on the way to my real home. It was a huge mansion and I took down the address in case they would sell it. I knew I could never afford it; it was just for some false hope. It was quiet for a bit, and then I decided to spark a conversation.

"So, how's working near So Random?" I asked him, recalling I had told him I was a fan. Oh boy, this was going to be fun. I slyly slipped out my phone and pressed record, just in case I would need revenge one day. I could play him kissing up to me and pretending to like So Random. I was always one step ahead. I smiled to myself as he started to talk.

"Well, it's… interesting. I mean, I would usually say I've had nothing to do with them, but this year has been different. I mean, ever since Sonny Monroe came to set, there's been so much more… charades. Yeah, like one time we played musical chairs. Another time, we held a secret prom. Lots of shenanigans and trouble, but it's been… fun, I guess," he finished finally. As I had told James Conroy, it was complicated. I decided to ask a more interesting question, but I played it cool.

"So you're friends with Sonny? She's like my favorite member," I issued. Oh, this was definitely going to be good.

"Totally. I know there's this whole rivalry, but we're really close. One time she even came over to Mackenzie Falls when she was having a fight," he said with a laugh. I grimaced. Without thinking, I opened my big mouth. Regret.

"No! I- she would never! She was… probably just there 'cause you tricked her!" I argued with him. The second after I spoke, I regretted it. Way too obvious, so before he could say anything I covered it up with a pretty cliché remark. "I read it in a magazine. But… it's true, right?" I asked.

"Well, you know magazines today…" he said, not letting my eyes met his. That wasn't even an answer, but he was letting the fact I sounded like me go, so I decided to drop it. They stopped at my dream home and I sighed. Chad wasn't that impressed, as his house was probably three times the size. I stepped out of the limo and smiled, wishing this actually was my house. I walked up to my house with Chad.

"Nice house," he commented.

"I know, right?" I added. It wasn't that obvious, so I left it alone. I hoped he wouldn't wait for me to open the door. I also hoped he wouldn't see that there was a "For Sale" sign covered by vines.

"I have my key," I told him, making it obvious for him to leave. He nodded, grasping the hint.

"Later, Demi," he said while walking away. Then he stopped and came back. I was wondering what was up, and then he asked me.

"What's your number? Maybe we can hang out some time," he said with his signature smile. His eyes sparkled as I took a pen from my purse and wrote down my real cell phone number on his hand. He wouldn't know mine by heart anyways. He looked at it with a smile that faded.

"Hey, this is Sonny's number. How do you know it?" he asked me. I knew by then I would answer his question with a more important question.

"How do _you _know it?" I asked him with my arms crossed. He fumbled with words and smiled a goofy grin and dashed down the steps of the house I wish was mine. He hopped into his limo and he waved as he drove away. It started to rain and I sighed. Just what I needed. I headed down the steps of the mansion and I landed on the sidewalk and started to walk home in the rain. It stopped raining after about a minute. And then it started to pour.

CPOV

I was smiling the entire ride home. I kept looking at the number on my hand. I just couldn't believe I had just got Demi Lovato's number. Well, I was Chad Dylan Cooper. She was probably at home, fan girl screaming until her voice grew sore. She had said she wasn't a fan, but we all knew that was a lie. Who wasn't a fan of me? I decided there would be nothing to do when I got home. So I decided to inform my driver.

"Hey Joe! Can we just drive around for a bit? I just want to until the storm ends, okay? Turn up the radio," I demanded, kicking back. I placed my feet on the chair in front of me to relax. The car continued through the puddles of rain that filled the streets.

SPOV

I pulled off my wig, as it was soaked. I was glad I had chosen a fairly big bag, so I could squeeze my Demi stuff in. My make up had already washed off in the rain and with a few tissues and a mirror; I had turned back into Sonny. I pulled out my contacts, so my eyes were a dull brown again. I had already wanted green eyes. I had always thought they were so pretty. If anyone saw me, I would be sure to be caught. I was wearing Demi's outfit. Maybe the excuse of "I'm a big fan, so I put together a mimic outfit" would work. But I doubted anyone would see me anyways.

CPOV

I looked out the window covered in water. Lightning struck and I jumped. Don't get me wrong, Chad Dylan Cooper isn't afraid of anything. Just the noise caught me off guard. Then I saw someone, soaked to the bone walking down the street. Her long, brown curls drenched as they stuck to her clothes. We passed her and as I looked back, I recognized the familiar face. Water dripped down her cheeks, or was it tears, I wondered? It was Sonny.

"Stop!" I yelled. And without thinking, before we came to a complete halt I dashed out of the limo and raced to Sonny. Before I could reach her, she kept walking, not seeing me. And then she fell. Her foot had jammed into a crack, causing her to hit the cement hard.

"Sonny!" I yelped in worry. She tried to get up, but she fell back down. I was by her side after running to her in desperation. Her face looked up and blood covered part of her cheek. It was definitely tears.


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV

I hit the ground hard. The rain mixed with my salty tears and blood, gushing from my nose. When my face had hit, I knew this was bad. I had a CD signing and I was going to look terrible. I realized I had sprained my ankle as I tried to get up, but ended up falling again. Then, all hope crowded towards me as I heard an all too familiar voice. But I smiled anyways. I knew he would at least help me.

"Sonny!" he yelled. I heard the fear in his voice, not hiding anymore. I let my smile fade as a wave of pain flushed over me. Tear flowed even more.

"Chad," I spoke weakly. He smiled a happy smile to know I could speak at least.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, forgetting about himself for a second. Was today a leap day or something? How about a full moon? I knew Demi was his idol, but with me he usually didn't care. Did I forget to take off my wig and stuff? My arm reached for my hair, but something stopped me. I looked up to see Chad's hand grasping me. We both froze and just look in each other's eyes or a moment. Then Chad shook his head like a wet dog, and then pulled my up slowly. My ankle looked broken, but I tried to move it, and being successful I concluded it was merely sprained.

"Careful," he reminded me as I got my right knee to the slippery sidewalk. Next he helped me to my feet. Getting up, I managed to fall again. Luckily, Chad's arms caught me before I could hit the ground for the millionth time. With his arms around my waist, my cheeks grew red and I pulled away from his grasp. He looked a little surprise by this, but tried to cover it up.

"Need a lift?" he asked, his gaze not meeting mine. I looked at him with a little bit of shock. Okay, was I on a new prank show? Chad… was being nice… to me? That just seemed illegal, or maybe against the laws of physics? I sighed as the rain continued to pour.

"Yeah, Chad. Thanks a lot," I said with a smile and he helped me to this limo I had just been in. Little did he know.

"No problem," he mumbled under his breath. I smirked as I slid into his sleek, black car. He got in as well and as he did, he noticed my outfit. His eyebrows knotted in question.

"Why are you dressed like Demi Lovato?" he asked me with a strange, curious tone. I smiled, knowing this would come up sooner or later. I was glad I was prepared.

"Huge fan. Almost identical, right? Got it off line for celebration for her new movie," I told him. Pretty convincing, I thought.

"Oh, Camp Rock. Went to the premiere," he told me, making sure I would be jealous. I knew not to give him what he wanted.

"Cool," I said in a low voice, barely looking at him. Although at the corner of my eye, he seemed disappointed I didn't seem jealous. Well, why be jealous of what you already did? I smiled to myself, making Chad wonder. The ride to my house was a quiet one. Chad would basically be driving home himself, since we lived so close. I sighed as we pulled up to my house. Chad got out quickly and raced over to my side of the car. He opened the door as I wobbled out, his hand in mine to help me balance.

"You gonna be all right?" he asked, looking truly concerned. I couldn't help feel this was all an act. But then I remembered his acting skills.

CPOV

I held Sonny's hand as I lead her out of the limo. I shut the door behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist for support. I let out a condensed smile to hide my happiness of the feeling of Sonny in my arms. She had pulled away before, but now I held her close. She stood steadily at last and regrettably I let go. Our eyes meet at last.

"You gonna be all right?" I asked her with all seriousness. She smiled and broke eye contact to stare at her feet. She nodded slowly, and then I smiled as lightning struck.

"Aah!" she shrieked with a massive jump. I looked at her with a questioning grin.

"You sure?" I asked and she looked at me with a quick glare. She rolled her eyes.

"What was that even about? Little Ms. Sonny afraid of a little thunder?" I asked her in a mocking tone. She stared at me, looking almost heart broken.

"Chad, I have this… thing. Long story short, it's a very serious condition. I have astraphobia," she told me without a smile, issuing she wasn't kidding. I felt somehow guilty.

"I'm sorry. But how are you going to sleep at all tonight?" I asked her. She would probably be screaming the entire time.

"Oh. I usually can't, but it's no big deal. I mean, I'll be pretty tired, but you get used to it," she told me. "Sorry, about the yelling. I'll close my windows when I get in," she added. How could she feel bad for me when she was the one who would be screaming all night, rocking back and forth in a corner?

"How do you treat it?" I asked her, curious.

"Well, my dad used to stay in my room with me. Just company, I guess. But I'll be fine. 'Kay, bye," she said, walking up her stairs to her house. I thought for a minute, then ran to her and grabbed her arm, causing her to jump. She looked back and sighed. "Yeah?"

"I'll do it."

"What do you mean, Chad?" she asked with wonder. I sighed, not being able to spit it out.

"I'll keep you company. I mean, I can't have you screaming all night," I told her, not distinguishing if it was for my benefit or hers. Not explaining that I was doing this because I cared. No, I could never do that.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey everyone! So I'm going to Finland for the summer, but I'll be sure to keep writing. So, give me ideas! I have a whole journal full, but more is always cool. So, thanks for reviewing and subscribing and just for everything! Please check out my other stories and I'll be sure to write more. It's the coolest when someone writes a review even when the stories are finished. So thanks for everything. Please keep reviewing and stay tuned! Love, Rinny

PS. What's the next episode called? What's it about? ANXIOUS! Ah! More Channy please. And what did everyone think of Falling For The Falls Part 2? Personally, I LOVED IT! I keep watching it over and over. Haha!

Through A Window Chapter 6

CPOV

"Chad, it's really alright. I'll be okay," she tried to convince me. She wanted me to stay with her; she just wanted me to fight for it. I smiled, but shook my head partly because the rain poured harder and I disagreed with Sonny.

"No, you won't. I mean, at least you'll get some sleep, right? And

I'll just be close by, like in a chair or something, don't worry," I assured her. Her gaze went to her feet and it took everything in me not to reach out and pull up her chin so I could continue to look into her brown eyes.

"Fine," she finally agreed. She knew it was for the best. Out of habit, I let my mouth open.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good," I ended with a full-hearted smile. My gaze went to her lovely outfit. She had on the exact same thing as Demi did just moments ago. Was it just I, or was that really odd? She started to head into her house and I followed her, ending my train of thought. My mind came to a certain question, so I asked her.

"So why were you out in the rain tonight anyway?" She pulled her key out of her purse and opened the door. We both walked in and as she took her high heels off I felt the need to take my shoes off too. She looked back at me, as she put down her purse on the dining room table.

"Well, I was taking a walk... And it started to rain!" she told me, explaining her incredibly false story.

"Oh really? Why would you take a walk when it was cloudy and in such a fancy outfit?" I shot at her. She thought for a bit, then turned on her heel to go up a flight of stairs. I jogged to catch up with her and follow her to a bright blue room. Almost everything in it was blue, couches, her bedspread, her walls, posters, and curtains. All in all, it wasn't a bad looking room, even if blue wasn't my favorite color. I don't know, I've always preferred brown. She sat down on her bed and looked back at me.

"Weather report. Yeah, said it wasn't gonna rain. I guess they were wrong, ugh!" she spoke with a falsely upset voice. I let it go, as this night couldn't get any stranger.

"Whatever."

SPOV

Now I just needed to change into my PJs. I smiled, knowing I would get some sleep tonight.

"Now get out," I told him. He gave me a strange look.

"I have to change?" I told him with "Duh" lurking in my tone. He let out an "oh" and got out of my room. As long as I could sleep, I didn't care if Chad saw me in my PJs. They were cute anyway. I slipped on the soft pajamas and smiled at myself in the full-length mirror on the back of my door. I gave my long brown curls a little brush and opened the door. Then I thought of something as I saw Chad standing there, gazing at some pictures on my wall. He saw me and smiled back.

"What'll you sleep in?" I asked him. He realized I had changed and thought for a second.

"I'll go get a change of clothes," he told me and started down the steps. I chased after him.

"You know you really don't have to stay with me," I told him, not wanting him to go to so much trouble.

"Yeah. And that's why I know I have to," he said to me as if completely obvious. He was always doing the opposite of what I said. Now it wasn't a terrible thing. I let him leave my house and while he did, I brushed my teeth. I just finished when I heard the door close. He came back upstairs in a long tee and some shorts. He smirked as I gave him a smile for his simplicity. I went into my room and he followed. Admittedly, this was sort of awkward. Well, it didn't seem that way for Chad. He acted as if this was somehow normal. I was still convinced he was playing tricks with my mind.

"Don't worry, Monroe. I won't try anything. I won't hurt you," he spoke with his lips still curled into a smirk. I be he felt I thought he was like a serial killer coming into my house. Yeah, a real jerk of a serial killer. I rolled my eyes, ignoring his annoying comment.

There was an old fashioned rocking chair near my bed and he sat in it.

"You don't need any blankets?" I asked with wonder.

"Nah. A pillow would be nice though," he confirmed. I grabbed a pillow from my closet and tossed it toward him. "Thanks," he mumbled. I climbed into bed and jumped at the sound of lightning. Even if I had company, it wouldn't get rid of my fear completely. I sighed and pulled over the covers.

"Sonny?" Chad murmured. I looked back to Chad and saw his eyes sparkle in the dark.

"Yeah?" I answered. He let out a long sigh.

"I... I... Good night, Sonshine," he ended up spitting out after stuttering. I sighed, wondering what he was actually gonna say.

"Night, Chad," I called back, twisting my sheets to create a ball to lay my head on. I curled up my feet to keep warm and smiled into the dark. I shut my eyes and the nightmare began.

CPOV

The chair was uncomfortable. The pillow was scratchy and I couldn't sleep. But nothing mattered. Why? She looked adorable. This all kept me awake and my eyes just hovered over Sonny, snug in her blankets.

Lightning struck and water hit the windows, but she didn't jump. She was so cute. Stupid cute. I watched her stomach rise and fall with each breath. Then she started to twitch. At first I thought it was normal. Then her leg started to shake as if she was having a seizer. I raced to her side in the dark; my hand flew to her cheeks. Her chin rose, taking her head along for the ride. Her mouth opened and she started to quietly scream. All I knew was that she was having a nightmare. I sat down on the bed, keeping my hands on her warm cheeks.

"Sonny. Sonny, calm down," I whispered and with those simple words, her body went still. I let my hands move down to her hands and I held them tight. I rested my head on her pillow and felt her sweaty hands turn cool. Soon enough my entire torso was on top of her many pillows.

Her head was turned towards me and I laid there, looking at her closed eyes and watched her grimace from her dream turn into a quaint smile. I smiled into the dark as well and slid down onto the mattress. My eyes tried to shut, but I forced them open and with a smirk, I pulled the covers over her and slightly over me. I let myself onto my back and inched closer to Sonny with minutes slowly passing. I released he hands and noticed she was shivering, so to provide body warmth I moved even closer. I longed to see her surprised brown eyes when she awoke.

I shut my eyes temporarily.

Then I felt a weight on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see Sonny's face resting calmly on my shoulder. I smiled, wrapping one arm around her thin waist. And then my mind went to Demi Lovato. I wondered if she thought we were going out yet. I decided I hadn't issued that, so I focused on the feeling of Sonny Monroe in my arms and hugging me closer.

"Goodnight Sonshine," I whispered, as her arm was laid across my chest and her body twisted so she laid on her side. My eyes shut in complete content and me being incredibly tired. And soon I had fallen asleep with her in my arms.

SPOV

I woke up in a flash. The sun shone through my window and I smiled at the nice sleep I had gotten. I was warm as my eyes fluttered open. I felt something beneath me and I lifted my head to see Chad's chest under my head and his arms around me. I looked to his expression and I saw a smirk on his face. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I climbed out of bed, slipped on an outfit and ran downstairs.

There were a few things wrong with what had happened. One, he was with Demi. Two, I wasn't sure how I felt about his arms around me. Three, he had broken his promise of not to hurt me.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this is kinda late, I just got back from a camping trip. It was really fun and it gave me lots of ideas for new stories. So, be sure to stay tuned. Also, I hope this chapter answers some questions. Later!

Through A Window Chp 7

SPOV

I had felt my phone vibrate long before Chad even entered my house. It was from Chad though. But, it wasn't for me. It was for Demi of course. A simple text would change the rest of the night.

Chad:

Hey Demi! So wanna c a movie 2night?

I was really mad at Chad. Well, more like upset. Why you might ask? Well, for one he goes and asks out Demi Lovato and then ends up sleeping next to me? Second, it's all some stupid joke. Some prank or something. I mean, Chad doesn't like me and I doubt he ever will. And that doesn't bother me. Pssh, at all. But it's just some head game he's playing with me like he always does. Third, I don't even know if

I like him. I mean he's nice to his role model, Demi, but he could never be like that for real to me. Sigh.

I was in the prop room and with a sigh; Tawni walked in and saw me.

"Hey Sonny. New Tween Weekly. Want?" she asked me. I sighed. It was probably about the Camp Rock premiere.

"Great, thanks," I told her, curious. She shrugged.

She tossed the latest Tween Weekly towards me. She left me to my thought as I stared at Chad smiling for the camera at my premiere.

Ugh, I thought. A premiere about Demi Lovato and Chad still ends up on the cover.

I looked to Chad's face, which looked annoyed and remembered the text he sent Demi. I sighed and realized I didn't have a good enough reason for someone who just met Chad, unaware of him being the mayor of Jerks Ville to let him down.

Demi:

Ya sure. C ya.

Admittedly, it wasn't the most romantic way to ask a girl out, but it was Chad what could I expect? Bored, I slipped my phone back into my pocket and went into my dressing room. I took out my iPod and listened for a bit until I heard something from the door.

"Knock knock!" came a familiar voice from behind the door. It creaked open and I stood up.

CPOV

I opened the door only to see Sonny walking out the opposite door and slamming it behind her. I had a feeling she had known it was me at the door. I still hadn't figured out why she was so mad. I mean, the only thing I could think of would be if she didn't like me the way I liked her. But I knew that wasn't it. Who wouldn't like Chad Dylan Cooper? I sighed and walked back to the Mack Falls set.

I took out my phone and saw that Demi had texted me to say yes. I smiled to myself. I had a date with my favorite singer/actress. How cool was that? Maybe Demi would get my mind off of Sonny for a while. She wasn't too different from a lot of the other girls I dated and it probably wouldn't last long, but why not?

I sighed, my mind wandering back to Sonny. I still was confused about why she was so mad and I wasn't going to leave a question unanswered. But I couldn't ask her now. I needed to get ready for my date. It'd be the usual, a dinner and movie. Cliché but it was how CDC rolled.

SPOV

I left the studio a little early. I was going to get ready for my date with Chad. Gosh, that sounded weird. How about Demi's date with Chad?

Better. I sighed as I slipped on my black wig in my bedroom of my new house. I put on a short purple dress with some leggings and a cute necklace.

I wondered where he was taking me. Probably just a dinner and movie, I thought expecting the cliché. I put on my contacts and mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror to check any last minute additions, as

I realized something. Where would Chad be picking me up?

CPOV

I was about five minutes late because I was fixing my hair. I drove to Demi's beautiful house and stopped to see strangers walking in and around her house. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" someone picked up.

"Hey who's this?" I asked her, wondering if it was Demi after all. Her voice sounded just a bit different over the phone.

"Son- I mean, Demi. Chad is that you?" she called over the line. What was she going to say originally? It sounded as if she would of said Sonny. I shook the crazy thought out of my mind and smiled.

"Yeah. What's going on at your house?" I asked her. Then I noticed two things. One, a "For Sale" sign hidden in the bushes. Two, Demi had lied to me.

"You don't live here," I mumbled into the phone. Why'd she lie about where she lied? I bet her real place was much nicer.

"Chad, I'm sorry. Can we just meet somewhere?" she asked me.

"Why can't I know where you live?" I wondered out loud.

"Please, Chad. Where do you wanna meet?" I sighed a deep sigh and almost said "your house." But I gave up.

"You know the restaurant Chez Moi?" I asked her. I smiled as she began to spoke, but my suspiciousness wasn't gone yet.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there," she told me. I sighed another time.

"See ya."

"Bye." I hung up and wondered as I put away my phone. Demi Lovato was getting more and more suspicious. What was so wrong with me knowing where she lived? I swear she was a secret agent or something. So I drove to Chez Moi, but after I parked I didn't walk into the restaurant right away. I took out my phone and went to Google. What or whom was I searching? Demi Lovato. What were the top answers?

Demi Lovato- Not Only One With Secret Identity?

I clicked on it and saw a picture of Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana as well as Demi. I quickly skimmed the article and smirked. So, Little Ms.

Demi Lovato had a secret identity? Wonderful. I didn't really mind, but who she really interested me. I mean she could be anyone. Maybe even someone I knew. I chuckled to myself as I got out of my car. Yeah right.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey people! What's up? News for me: I'm going to Iceland for three days and I might not have wifi, so I'll be back soon. Then I'm going to Finland for six weeks, but the entire town has Internet connection for free! Awesome! SO where's everyone going for vacation? I'll be sure to keep updating and I have SOOOO many neat ideas for new stories, so just stay tuned! Kay, bye! Love, Rinny

PS. Thanks for favoriting, subscribing, reviewing… and stuff. It means a lot, so thankies! And PM me people! Okay, bye bye! Be back in three days!

Through A Window

Chapter 8

SPOV

I sighed, wondering if I would regret this date with Chad. At least I didn't have to worry about our shows rivalry. I mean being Demi had its perks. I changed into a cute short dress with leggings covering my legs and boots to top it off. I personally liked the outfit and I hoped Chad would too. Even if I didn't sound excited, I definitely was. I mean, without all our history, things were simpler around him.

I got in my limo and told my driver the name of the restaurant.

"Wow," he mumbled.

"What?" I wondered. He obviously knew the place.

"Fancy place." I shrugged. Chad was the type of guy to eat lobster as a snack. I would assume he'd take me somewhere nice. We arrived at Chez Moi, which I guessed was French for something. I got out of the car, shutting the door with a "Thank you." I wondered where Chad would be.

"Chad?" I called, walking around in the pretty parking lot. The perimeter was covered in plants and extravagant flowers. Also, I realized there was a beautiful waterfall in the corner of the cement; luckily it was away from where the cars could park. As it being fragile, I understood. Very fancy for a black lot for cars. I came across a long limo with MAKFALS as the license plate. I groaned and rolled my eyes at him being so egotistical. I strolled to a window, which was rolled down just a bit to see Chad Dylan Cooper searching something on his phone.

CPOV

I was waiting for a link to load that showed a list of possible people Demi could really be when I heard a slight and timid knock on my window. I roll it down with the push of a button and look up. I lift my gaze to see Demi looking at me funny. This was awkward.

"Work... Stuff. Yeah, Mack Falls needed me, but I told them... No," I shut my mouth to see if she was actually buying it. She nodded and opened the door, motioning for me to get out.

"Sorry," I mumbled, stepping out of the limo and winking at my driver, Kim. She shrugged at me being late, as if expecting something to go wrong tonight. Weird. I shut off my phone and put it in my back pocket. I straightened my jacket and smiled as her eyes met mine. I linked arms with we casually and we walked to the restaurant. I was let in without a word from the person behind the velvet rope.

"Wow. This place is so fancy," Demi muttered. I smirked.

"Only the best," I added. She looked at me briefly and smiled a strangely familiar smile. It was big, covering most of her face, but it was adorable. I smiled a true smile and we walked to our table. I made sure I was a little bit in front of her, so I could pull out her chair for her. She blushed a light pink color and took her seat. I sat down as well and a waiter in a tux came to give us menus. I ignored the waiter, grabbing the menu without a second thought, but Demi smiled a thankful smile and added a sweet "Thanks" as well. Again, familiar. I already knew what I wanted, but I wanted to see if they had anything new.

"So what's good here?" she asked me. I thought for a minute.

"The shrimp is really fresh and it has this unique dipping sauce," I told her, enjoying the fact I knew the menu by heart.

"Oh. Where's that?" she asked, flipping the delicate menu pages.

"Page four," I said without even a moment of thinking. This was definitely my favorite restaurant and I hoped she would like it too. I recalled that I had never brought a date here, but there was something about Demi that seemed household, recognizable. Just the way her lips curved into a huge smile seemed lovable. I sighed dreamily and decided to ask her something.

"So is that what you're getting?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, sounds great. You too?" she asked. I was actually going to get some stuffed chicken, but sharing a meal with her seemed like more fun.

"Definitely. The serving is kinda big, so you wanna split one?" I asked casually. She smiled and barely blushed.

"Yeah. Sounds good," she told me. Out of habit, I opened my mouth.

"Good." She stroked her fingers with her opposite hand in nervousness, but managed to smile anyways. Her neck turned crimson red and her gaze steered clear from mine for a few minutes.

SPOV

"Good." That scared the hell out of me. Did he know? He would only do that if he knew. I was waiting for him to bloat and laugh, saying, "So you so like me? Well, who doesn't?" Ugh, I thought remembering Chad's obnoxious side.

But Chad said nothing and when the waiter came he calmly ordered. I sighed, realized he didn't know. If he did know, he would tell the world. I had no doubt he would.

"So are you doing anything new for your music or acting?" he asked me. I smiled, realizing the casual subject.

"Not really. After a big movie like that, I'm taking a little vacation. But with music..." I began. I was working on something.

"Yes?" he issued me to continue with enthusiasm. I smirked.

"I'm working on a new song," I confessed.

"New album?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Doubt it. Probably just a single." He smiled.

"That is so cool." I blushed, and then knew what I would ask.

"So what about you and Mack Falls?" I asked him. He liked the topic. A little too much.

"Well, we're starting Season 8 and you know how it is. Tensions are rising and since the last season finale, fans have been eager to see the premiere for the new season," he told me. I smirked.

"What happened in the season finale?" He loved this question.

"It's revealed that Devon isn't the half brother of Mackenzie. But his full brother!" he tells me with way too much drama filling his eyes. So I roll my eyes, trying to look impressed. Monkeys wrote his show, I swear. We ate and talked a bit more. And I hate to admit it, but he was right. The shrimp was delicious. We ate every last crumb. And he paid and we left the restaurant.

CPOV

The night had been amazing. Demi could really light up a room.

Something about her made her glow and her smile made everyone else smile as well. Familiar. We walked to our limos, each next to each other. With my hand in hers, I turned to ask her something.

"So I can't drive you home?" She looked at her feet and then back at me.

"No, sorry. But tonight was great. Thanks, Chad," she said with a smile. Then, leaning in to give me a peck on the cheek. Our eyes met once more and she mumbled something.

"Night," she murmered and turned on her heel to walk back to her limo.

"Goodnight," I whispered, awestruck by her as she ducked into her slick black car. I crawled into my car and saw hers leave as we were about to. A crazy idea popped into my head and without thinking, I gave my driver a command.

"Follow that limo."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey peeps! So what's up? I actually have wifi here. So thanks to this hotel I'm staying at. Woot! Anyways, love you all because after I got off the plane I checked my email to see 27 new emails for fanfiction. Yay! Thankies! But I have so many notes and plans for this story, it wouldn't be ending for a while. Review and stuff. Yeah, thanks again! Love, Rinny

Through A Window

Chapter 9

CPOV

My driver turned to give me a look that read, "I didn't know celebrities were stalkers." I chuckled under my breath and remembered my mission.

"Step on it!" I ordered and without a moment to spare, my driver turned the key and the tires squealed as we took off in a flash. I smirked, knowing I would find Demi's secret. Would I tell the world? I had to think about it. It really depended on who she really was. That wasn't the real reason I was following her. I mean, I did really like her. She seemed so familiar and... I can't put my finger on it, but different in a good way. My car was only a few feet behind her and I could still see her in her car. My driver got closer and I saw Demi in her mirror. She was smiling, which made me wonder.

SPOV

I looked back in a rear-view mirror only to see Chad's recognizable limo, trailing mine. I ducked under, so he couldn't see me. I growled and cursed beneath my breath. I pulled out my phone to make an urgent call. I had her number on speed dial and she was quick to pick up, thank god.

"Selena?" I mumbled into the phone. I could almost see her smirking.

"Hey girl! What's up?" she said casually. I sighed, wondering if this would work.

"Hey. I need a favor."

"Sure! I'm home anyways. What's up?" she asked me. Oh Jersey. I shook my head playfully.

"I had a date, but-" I knew she would cut me off.

"Date? With who, Demi?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at her question.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, but-"

"Whoa. Really? I always thought Sonny and that jerk out end up together," she said. I was going to get mad at Selena for saying that again, but that could give away my identity.

"But about the favor..." I began.

"Oh, sorry." I shrugged and continued.

"Well, I left him after my date and he's following me, so..." I trailed off after my long sentence.

"No problem. Where should I pick you up?" she wondered. Good question.

"The Dunkin Donuts on West Avenue, a right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hopping in my car now. See ya, girl."

"Thanks a million, Selena."

"No problem. I wanted a donut anyways," he told me. "See ya soon."

With that, she hung up. We weren't always this close, especially with that whole Relationship Wizard deal. But as Demi, we were really close. I noticed we were getting a little too close to my house. I tucked away my phone and give orders.

"To Dunkin Donuts, please. Sorry for the change," I told my driver apologetically. He smiled as I saw him in his mirror.

"No problem, Demi. You wanna lose this guy behind us?" he asked me. I must not of closed that little divider all the way, but he hadn't heard much.

"Yeah. But how?" I asked. His grin grew large. I had a feeling this would be sorta fun.

"Well you go. I'll drive around until I lose him. Will I need to pick you up at the donut shop?" he asked. He was honestly the best driver ever. I smiled.

"Nah. My friend's picking me up. Thanks a lot, though," I told him with meaning. He shrugged as we pulled up to my favorite coffee shop. (AN: Ha ha. True dat!) I saw Selena's old car and smiled. It was her first car since she was sixteen. I walked into the shop to see Selena eating a jelly donut.

"Demi!" I smirked and ran to give her a hug.

"Hey Selena." We let go and smiled.

"We should go if Chad's really tailing you," she confirmed. I nodded.

We ran to her car and jumped in, escaping just in time.

CPOV

The limo just kept going. Where was her house? I mean it just kept going and going. My driver grew tired of this chase, but I kept him going. Then it ran a yellow light and missing it by seconds, we stopped at a red light. By now I knew we had lost her. Oh well.

"Just drop me at home," I told my driver, defeated. Maybe it was better not to know. I got to my house to see Sonny wasn't home yet. I wondered what she was up to. I locked the door behind me and headed to my bedroom.

SPOV

"Thanks again!" I yelled to her as her car drove away. I quickly ducked behind a bush, hoping Chad wasn't home yet. I ran into my house, closing the door quickly. I went to the bathroom to take off my contacts, wig, and to change back into a more Sonny outfit. Just something casual. I sighed as I ran to my living room.

CPOV

I looked to see that Sonny was home. And a smile crept it's way to my face. She was wearing some sweat pants and a long tee, which made her look cute. Stupid cute. I watched her take out a guitar, hidden beneath her bed. It was bright red and electric. She smiled, also taking out a small journal. She placed her guitar onto her lap as she sat on her couch. I had to admit, hearing her play would be interesting. She started strumming an unfamiliar tune, but it was good. Then, her voice came out and my jaw dropped with every note.

"I am coincident, but I still have my moments, baby. That's just me. I'm not a super model. I still eat Mc Donald's. Baby that's just me," she started to sing. She was amazing. Her voice was pure and she enjoyed strumming her instrument. Her lyrics were true and I smiled, enjoying it as she continued.

"Well some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything. Because of where I had my starting and where I made my name. Well everything's the same. In the La La land machine. Machine. Machine." She loved what she was doing, liking every sound she made.

"Who says I can't where my converse with my dress, well baby that's just me. Who says I can't be single and have to go out and mingle? Baby that's not me. Some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything. Because of where I had my starting and where I made my name. Well everything's the same. In the La La Land. Tell me do you feel the way you feel? 'Cause nothing else is real, in the La La Land" and with that, she stood up. I smiled as she tossed her hair, grabbed a brush to use as a microphone, and continued to sing her song. She sang loudly with pride.

"Some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything. Because of where I had my starting and where I made my name. Well everything's the same. In the La La Land. Well I'm not gonna change. In the La La land machine. Well I will stay the same in the La La Land machine. Machine. Machine. I wouldn't anything in my life. I'm staying myself tonight," she concluded, plopping back on her bed to grab her notebook and pencil.

Without thinking, I stood up and clapped. Of course, before I could realize what I was doing, she looked up. Her eyes that were just filled with pride were now full of broken heartedness. I assumed she thought I was being sarcastic, but I sure as hell was not.

She was amazing, but her face turned red and her eyes to hate. I let my jaw hang a little, guilty. She raced to the window. I was worried of what she would do, but she just thrust the curtain close with anger, giving me a glare as she did. So I was left to stare at her curtains. And I knew what I was going to do. Fix this. I ran to the door, putting on some shoes and slamming the door behind me.

SPOV

What a jerk. I know he would criticize me about my acting, but now this? And it wasn't like a performance or something. No, he just felt the need to use his stupid sarcasm clapping. And so nosy too! Ugh!

And then the doorbell rang. Great, I thought to myself. I jogged to the door. Without thinking, I opened the door to see a pair of sparkly eyes and blonde hair. Chad.

"Go away," I told him sternly. He bit his lip.

"Look, Sonny... Can I come in?" he asked. I shook my head. Hell no.

"Please," he said, letting his eyes mine and I broke our gaze.

"That won't work."

"What?" he said, confused. I looked back into his eyes.

"You're not going to come over here and expect me to get lost in your eyes and then pretend this never happened," I informed him. No, that wasn't going to happen, Cooper. He shook his head and pushed me gently, letting himself into my house. I groaned and shut the door. He turned to face me.

"Sonny. Why are you mad at me?" he asked. Ugh, by now he should know girls almost never say why they're mad. It's like girl code. I played it cool.

"If you're just gonna end up criticizing my song more, get out." He shook his head.

"I wasn't criticizing." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, being sarcastic. Just go away," I said. He got a little closer to me.

"I wasn't being sarcastic either," he told me, inching closer. I backed up as he moved.

"Chad, sarcasm is your main language. You breathe it," I said. I had backed up into the couch and Chad stopped moving.

"It was really good," he mumbled.

"What?" I said, barely hearing him.

"Your song. It... It was amazing, Sonny. You have a great voice and you're good at guitar as well. And that song blew me away. I wasn't being sarcastic or making a joke. I'm serious," he whispered the last words. A shiver went up my spine and I moved away from the couch. By now, he was only a foot away from me and his arm touched mine.

"Really?" I breathed. He nodded, his head almost touching my hair. I let my gaze come to the floor. He pulled my chin up with his finger and my eyes met his. He leaned in and we were an inch apart when I heard a noise. I had been trained since I was a little kid to realize the sound of a garage opening.

CPOV

Sonny was so close to me. Our lips were an inch apart and my mind blanked. Nothing else mattered. I was there with Sonny, so close. I leaned in so that our lips were centimeters apart. I caught Sonny's eye to see if she would push me away. She didn't move. But just as I was about to kiss her, the front door opened and in unison, we both broke contact to see who it was.

An older guy with tousled brown hair, kind of similar to Sonny's stepped into the room. He had a handheld bag that he dropped on the floor. He smiled when he saw Sonny. Sonny smiled as well and she ran to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I missed you, Sonday," he said, just loud enough for me to hear. Sonday? How lame, I thought. Sonshine was a much cuter nickname. And who was this guy to come in, with his own key, call my Sonshine nicknames, and to pretend I don't exist?

"I missed you too, Jersey. Glad you're home," Sonny told him, releasing him from her grasp. What kind of a name was Jersey? I didn't really care; all I could think about was a single question. Why didn't Sonny tell me she had a boyfriend?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hello my fanfic friends! Sorry, just in a good mood. So anyways, kudos to the people who figured out who Jersey was! If you didn't, go back to Chapter 1. It's in the first or second paragraph. So, enjoy this chapter, more to come soon! I have planned out the entire plotline, so no more writer's block. There'll be about six more chapters. Good? Bad? Tell me! So, sorry this one's a bit late, but it's summer, so I'm kinda busy. Also, I'm in Finland, so I don't get Disney channel. Can someone tell me if a new SWAC episode is on youtube? Thankies! Love, Rinny

PS. Thanks for all the reviews! And subscribing, etc. So, I have a question for today. Who's some of your fav fanfic authors? I mean I like lots. Ex: Everafterjunkie, HorriblyAddicted, LOLChanny819, sweetrelief, DancingRaindrops, and LovelySOS. So leave a review saying who! I'm curious! Okay, here's the story.

Through A Window

Chapter 9

CPOV

I wasn't jealous. Just curious, yeah. I watched as Sonny pulled away from their hug with a smug smile set between her cheeks. I hid a grimace, seeing this new character smile as well.

"So when did your flight get in?" Sonny asked casually. He left her? For how long? Why would he leave the exploding ball of sunshine? How long have they been dating? The questions continued. One of the main ones was why didn't she tell me?

"Just an hour ago. Traffic was crazy," he told her.

"Well, glad your home. Put your bags away. Guest room's upstairs, first door to the right," Sonny told him. He was staying with her?

Okay, that was the red light. Jersey, if that was even his real name went upstairs and once he was gone, my gaze turned to Sonny.

"So, who was that?" I asked, hiding my jealou- I mean, my curiosity. Yup. Sonny looked at me, her smile fading a little.

"Jersey," she said simply. I started to talk before she could say more.

"He lives here?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Well, some of the time. He's in college, so parts of the year he stays in a dorm," she explained nonchalantly. I tried not to make eye contact with her.

"College, huh?" Now jealousy crept into my voice as my face fell. But I wasn't jealous. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get jealous. Maybe Sonny was an exception. Pssh... No. She smirked.

"Yeah. Columbia! Smartest in the family, if I say so myself," she spoke proudly with a hand on her hip. I would have said more if I weren't paying complete attention. Did she say family?

"Family?" I spoke with a high voice, in disbelief. Sonny chuckled like it was so obvious.

"Uh, yeah. He's my brother, Chad," she said with a "duh" in her tone. My hand flew to the back of my neck and my cheeks turned a slight red.

"Yeah. Pfft, duh. Knew that." Holy crap was that ever obvious. Sonny caught on and laughed.

"Uh-huh, sure. What did you think?" she asked me, amused. Awkward situation. What did I did, of course? I waited through seconds of silence, then said the cliché, or for me anyways.

"Uhhh... Peace out sucka!" I called, dashing out of Sonny's apartment, slamming the door behind me. I still held the door handle and let out a sigh; glad I was out of there. My mind flashed back, as if reminding myself of what happened and what could have happened. Sonny and I were inches apart. And she didn't stop me. Well, neither did I, but was that really a shocker? I walked back to my house slowly, thinking and humming her song. I wondered then who wrote it. Sounded too nice for someone with no experience to have written it, no offense to Sonny. I walked a bit faster to my house and when I got inside, I jogged to my laptop. I placed it on my lap, as I sat on my couch. I went straight to Google to type in the most reasonable name for her song I could think of.

There weren't many results for "La La Land," so I typed in a second option. "Machine" got some results to songs, but mostly death core, or just tunes that didn't match. I groaned, thinking of two options. One, it was called something totally irrelevant like

"Pancakes" or "Transformers Return." I don't know, just some random metaphor. Two, Sonny wrote that song. This was a possible option from the start and I wondered how long she had been writing songs. I shut my laptop with a sigh and placed it back onto a desk. Bored, I went upstairs and turned on one of my many flat screens.

What I was Chad Dylan Cooper? I deserved eighteen TVs. I flipped through stations and came across So Random. I was about to change it, but it wasn't the usual stupid humor. It was Sonny on stage alone. She had a microphone in hand and was singing her heart away.

"To just be real and let the truth be spoken. Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken." She sounded just as amazing as she did before.

"Turn the lead in my hand into something golden. Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find myself and time. I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it." Something was different as I heard her voice over my surround system. It was... familiar.

"Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try. I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it. I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it." It was on the tip of my tongue.

"Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try. Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it. I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it." Then my phone interrupted my thoughts. My ring tone was playing. And something clicked.

"Before I fall. Too fast. Kiss me quick, but make it last. So I can see how badly this will hurt me, when you say goodbye. Keep it sweet, keep it slow. Let the future pass, but don't let go..."

"And I know everything will be fine. With me, myself and time." The same. Exactly the same. Their notes equal, their tone equivalent.

"I'll find myself in time, I know I'll find myself in time." The song ended. My phone stopped ringing. My mind had pushed out all thoughts except one particular question.

"Why did they sound so similar?"

SPOV

My manager called. I picked up with a smile. Jersey was grabbing food out of the fridge and my manager spoke across the line.

"Demi, anything new? What's up?" he asked. His name was Chase and all in all, he was really nice. I plopped down on the couch.

"Not much." Chase laughed softly.

"How's the song coming along?" he asked. I smiled. Someone had really liked it.

"Great. It's finished," I told him cheerfully. I could almost see a cheeky grin appear on his face.

"Wonderful! How about we hear it?" he said. I wondered.

"Over the phone?" He laughed.

"No! Come on over to the recording studio, we'll give it a go," he confirmed. My smile turned into a large grin. I hoped they liked it.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right over!"

"Can't wait. All right, bye!" he called, hanging up without a reply. I ran upstairs to my room. I grabbed my guitar and quickly changed to look like Demi, feeling like Superman a little. With a smirk, I went downstairs. Jersey looked up from a bag of Doritos and smiled.

"Why good evening, Miss Demi Lovato," he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why goodbye, Mr. Cheesy Face," I teased, letting him grab a napkin with a playful glare stamped on his face. I walked out quickly, not wanting anyone to see me. I called my limo and it came quickly. I hopped in, driving to the studio.

CPOV

This was stupid. I mean, who cares if they sounded alike? I mean, sure they were both great singers, and I hate to admit it but also both great actors, but so what? Lots of people are great singers and I didn't think they were really Demi Lovato. I cleared my mind with a glass of Sprite and went to my bedroom to hit the hay. All this detective work on Demi's secret made me tired.

SPOV

I had preformed the song after I had walked into the studio. Applause came and I smiled, placing my guitar on the floor next to me. My manager came to stand next to me with a hand on my shoulder after I walked out of the recording room.

"So?" Chase said with hope in his voice. The people who were from the recording company exchanged looks, ending up with them all smiling. That was a good sign.

"It'll be on the radio tomorrow morning," he informed me. I smiled.

"Great. Now, I have to go home. My brother's waiting. Night!" I called, guitar in its case and on lay across my back with the strap crossing my chest.

"Night, Demi," they replied and left just when Chase brought up the issue of the day: money. I sighed and called my limo. While in my car, I realized something. There was something wrong with my new song on the radio. What was it? Chad had seen me perform the song as Sonny Monroe. And there was nothing I could do to stop Chad from hearing it; except for hoping and praying he wouldn't turn on his radio tomorrow morning.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey everyone! So again, this is kinda late. But, my mom was bugging me about the computer and I went to the beach today, which limited writing time. But I have it up now, so yay! Thanks for everything, reviews, subscribing, etc. Not like anyone still reads the author note anyway. I mean, I asked who was your favorite author last time and NO ONE responded. Oh well. Well, stay tuned. Rinny

SPOV

I was forcing the thought out of my mind. I glanced at my cell phone to see the time. I smiled, knowing I would be on time. Jersey had taken my car to go visit an old friend. I would walk to the studio and since it was close by, I didn't think about it twice. I straightened out my shirt, nearly completely covered by a gray vest. I grabbed my house keys and iPod and was out the door, hoping there would be some kind of snack at the cafeteria. I had skipped breakfast due to the fact I woke up really late. I walked outside and happened to glance up to Chad's window.

Stupid fate, ruining our kiss, I recalled from last night. But, maybe it was for the better; I mean even if he was dating me he didn't know it. Did that make sense? What I'm saying is wouldn't that be cheating on Demi with me? Oh my gosh, this is way too confusing. I sighed and walked down my stone steps and hopped onto the sidewalk. I took my iPod from my pocket and placed the ear buds in. I headed down the street in the direction of the studio.

I turned on my iPod and while holding it I realized something. My hand felt the back of the iPod, not to feel the metal layer, but a more papery feeling. I flipped it over to see a post-it note had been stuck to the back. There was a small note.

"See ya later, Demi. ~Jersey," it read. I didn't know what that meant until I turned my eyes to the screen to click songs. Every one of my favorite songs were gone and replaced with Demi Lovato songs that I had sung. Don't get me wrong I like my songs. But I also like other bands such as Rocket To The Moon, Paramore, and Every Avenue.

And of course, those were gone. Just my songs. I sighed. Jersey was gonna get it. I sighed, clicking "Here We Go Again." It was my one of my favorite. I smiled as the music came on and I quickly looked left and right. No one was around, so I began to sing as I walked along.

CPOV

I had got up a bit late that morning, so I had to eat a quick breakfast. After I did, I looked out my window to see Sonny Monroe leaving her house with a smile as usual and a skip in her step, making her long brown curls jump. There wasn't a moment where she couldn't be an exploding ball of sunshine, was there? I smirked to myself. I saw her turn the corner, opposite to her driveway, then realized why. There was no car and she seemed to be simply walking, iPod playing.

Absentmindedly, I got up, took my phone and raced out the door. When I got down to the sidewalk, Sonny was already at the head of the street. My limo was waiting for me and I gave him directions. He nodded, not daring to question _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper. I shut the limo door as I hopped in. Then, my mind returned to me. What the hell was I doing? I had no idea how to even start to answer that question. I was following Sonny to offer her a ride.

I planned what I was going to say. I rolled down my window and the car took off. We were closely behind her, when I heard something. "Cause I break down, every time you come around. Oh, oh. Oh, oh." She was singing along to her iPod. The song sounded familiar. I looked at my driver and gave him a look to slow down. He did so and we ended up slowly moving behind her. Even by only seeing her from the back, I could tell she was smiling. Her fingers brushed over a passing bush as she continued to walk. I smiled; there was so much confidence in her step as if she was being filmed for a music video.

"So how did you get here under my skin? I swore that I'll never let you back in. Should of known better. I'm trying to let you go." She sounded amazing as usual. Her voice was too familiar though. So was that song. "Cause here we go go go again. Part of that joy I know I can't quit. Something about you is so addictive. We're falling together. You think to find now I know. Cause here we go go go again." It was a Demi Lovato song she was singing to. I sighed. There was something weird. About how she sang it, about how she sounded.

"Stop the car in front of her," I told the driver in a monotone voice. I put on a casual expression. She spotted the car and me inside it and rolled her eyes. She quickly stopped singing, turning her cheeks pink. I could tell she was hoping I hadn't heard it for the second time. She took out a single ear bud.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, poking my head out of the window. She looked at me, confused.

"I'm walking to the studio. Jersey has my car. So what?" Sonny spoke, knowing I was up to something. She walked over to my limo and was next to the window.

"So when Chad Dylan Cooper is your neighbor who happens to work at the same place and happens to be your neighbor, you don't ask him?"

I asked, acting shocked and offended. I earned myself an eye roll and she got a smirk in return.

"So can I have a ride?" she asked, annoyed. I smiled a little, holding back from looking too thrilled.

"Yeah, sure. If you're gonna beg," I said, opening the car door and shuffling over to the seat next to it. She hesitated opening the door, but without a reply she got in. My driver headed towards the studio and it was quiet for a little bit.

"Thanks," she mumbled. I smiled, not really looking at her. Things were too quiet.

"Radio," I told my driver softly, after rolling down that little divider just to roll it back up again. Sonny remained still, then her eyes widened.

SPOV

This wasn't good. I looked out the window. We were almost to the studio. But the car was moving still. If we were at a red light, I would have jumped out without a second thought. I told myself to calm down. Like he would just happen to pick the radio station my new song was on. Ha, yeah right. Fate couldn't be that mean! The radio turned on and it was a familiar Rocket To The Moon song. I smiled, wanting to sing along. The song was at its end and I poured for a moment when the final note came. The announcer came on.

CPOV

Sonny seemed to like the song a lot. I could tell she would of burst into song if I wasn't there. I turned my head to look out the window and to hide a smile. She was so cute. Stupid cute. The song ended and the announcer came on.

"Okay, now we're giving you all something special. Ready listeners?

Demi Lovato has released a new hit single! We're giving you the first look at her new song. Here it is. La la land by Demi Lovato," he proclaimed. Before I could realize anything, I smiled. I had always liked Demi's music and she had told me something new was coming. Then it struck me like lightning and I was holding a metal poll.

"Wait... That's..." I began, but the music cut me off.

"I am coincident, but I still have my moments, baby. That's just me. I'm not a super model. I still eat Mc Donald's. Baby that's just me," Demi began to sing. My jaw dropped just a bit as we pulled up to the studio. I didn't move an inch.

"Well some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything. Because of where I had my starting and where I made my name. Well everything's the same. In the La La land machine. Machine. Machine." I looked at Sonny. She looked worried, upset. Then in a flash, she hopped out of the car, running to the studio. I wasn't going after her.

What did this even mean? How could Demi get Sonny's song? Or did Sonny steal it? Nah didn't sound like her. But I did notice something very important. Not only did they have the same voice, but the same song.

That was a sign. But seeing to what it was pointing to... Was it even possible? How could she keep this from me? After everything we went through, good and bad. Whatever she was up to, I knew I would figure it out soon enough.

SPOV

Screw you, fate.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So what's up everyone? Not much going on, so this author note will be kinda short, I guess. I think there'll be 5 more chapters. Good? Bad? TELL ME! Ha ha. Well, really, tell me. Kay, byes! Love, Rinny. 3!

Chapter 12

CPOV

I knew what was happening. No, what had been happening for a while. I was baffled by the fact I hadn't seen it sooner. But I couldn't convince myself the truth. I knew it was right, it all fit. But, my mind kept telling me "I'll believe it when I see it." I scoffed.

How was I going to do that? I groaned into the arm of my couch for I was sitting restlessly in my living room. I hadn't seen Sonny the entire day while at work. Ever since I heard Sonny's- I mean, Demi's song on the radio and she fled... She avoided me. Or so I would think. I mean, one can't just happen not to get lunch at lunchtime and happen to not be in their dressing room when I come in. She was definitely avoiding me. Or at least I would think so. I really wasn't sure of anything now.

So I came home early and thought. I went into my bedroom and gazed out the biggest window in the house. Sonny wasn't there either. I sighed, wanting to see her. I plummeted onto my bed, pillows suffocating me. I sat there without air for minutes, then shot up my chin in triumph after a while, as if I had been challenged to hold my breath longer than the other guy underwater.

I turned my head to lay on my right cheek to only see my phone and a lamp on my bed side table. Then I burst up and grabbed my phone. I knew how to at least begin to prove it. To at least prove it to myself. I had her number already on speed dial before I even knew Demi Lovato. She has given me her real phone number all along. That was mistake #1. I smiled, sitting up in my bed with my phone pressed against my ear.

"Hello?" she answered. I grinned like a lunatic.

"Hey Demi, it's Chad!" I said in a way too cheery voice. Was this a trap? More like a plan.

"Oh, hey Chad. What's up?" she asked. I kept smiling.

"Not much. So you wanna go out?" I asked, getting straight to the point, not even trying to create small talk.

"Uh, yeah sure. When?" I had forgot that part.

"In about twenty minutes? Can we meet at the coffee shop downtown? Woodward Street?" She knew the place, of course. It was only a block away. My smile grew larger; not knowing it was possible because I had figured out where Demi had lived all along. And why she had kept it a secret. But I still wasn't sure. But today I could prove it. I could prove myself wrong, or right depending on how the day worked out.

"Yeah, I know the place. Sure, be there soon." She hung up. So maybe she was home, she would need to change probably. I mean, get ready. Second one sounded a bit more vague.

So I combed through my hair and winked in the mirror. I got there about five minutes early, just for fun. But when I got there, she was already seated. I smirked. I quickly took the single seat next to her at the small table. She jumped a little, not seeing me, but smiled.

"Hey," she said with a grin. Oh, this was going to work.

"Hey. Where'd you come from? You're so early," I said, casually. I really wanted to know how she changed so quickly. I mean, if I were secretly Christopher Wilde or something, I would need more time. She didn't mind the question.

"CD signing. Not too far from here actually," she added, as the waiter came. I smiled and looked up to the guy in the apron with a nametag pinned to his chest.

"Cool," I noted, quickly looking back to her for a minute. I looked closer at her eyes for the brief moment I gazed at her, then turned back to the waiter. She was wearing green contacts. I've always liked brown better. Especially... wait, Chad focus, I reminded myself.

"A vanilla latte with cream please." Then turned back to Demi. She smiled.

"Same, please," she said. The waiter nodded and walked away. This part wasn't important. No, my plan really started later, at the end of the date. I'm going to skip the date, but here are the highlights. We talked about her knew song. We talked about my plans for the summer, as well as hers. We drank coffee. It was yummy.

Okay, moving on. We were walking out from the shop into the parking lot. We ended up holding hands somehow. I didn't even recall her taking my fingers with hers, or if I grasped her hand before she could make the move. I didn't care either way, it was nice. But that wasn't my focus. We stopped in front of my limo. I smiled, ready.

"Well, this was fun," she spoke with a quaint smile. My smile grew to a smirk. I nodded in agreement.

SPOV

This all happened very fast. We were talking casually, then it began.

His hand found it's way to the back of my neck and he pulled me closer and he leaned in. Before I had time to even think, his lips were against mine. He hadn't paused to see if I'd pull away, just went in for the kill. I closed my eyes after a second of thinking and kissed him back.

CPOV

I finally pulled away to see Demi's expression. She looked happy, content. I sighed. My test failed, well kind of. She was smiling as well and she said goodbye.

"See you soon, Demi," I said as she walked to her limo, still thinking

I didn't know were she lived. I tried to tell myself that I didn't know, but it was clear even if my test had failed. What was it you ask? Well, as I got back in my limo and watched Demi leave in hers, I thought over my plan again. The original idea was that if Demi Lovato was really who I thought she was, she would pull away. For the simple reason that if she was a certain Random, she'd shove me away and give me a glare.

But this lovely outcome was just great, I thought, even my mind had been dropped in a pool of sarcasm. But this didn't prove my theory was wrong. I mean there were way too many coincidences. They sounded alike, not being able to pick up Demi, Sonny being my neighbor along with that, them dressing the same, Sonny not being home when Demi was out, etc. I mean, when I thought about it they even looked alike!

Take away the green eyes, hair, and make up from Demi and you get Sonny. I sighed, my limo pulling up to my house. Sonny's limo, or Demi's, whatever was just leaving. Then I thought about my plan. Why hadn't it worked? I mean she hated me right? Well, Sonny that is. But if they were the same person... I shook my head as I slowly walked up my stairs to my house and saw my limo go.

Well, maybe she was just a good actor. Nah, not that good. And why would she, Demi agree to go on a date with me in the first place? I opened my door and shut it behind me just as quickly. I plopped down to the couch and let out another sigh. I guess there was no denying it now. Sonny Monroe was Demi Lovato. All I had to do is let her know of my newfound knowledge. And get some answers.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Ah! Okay, I LOVE this chapter! If you don't, sorry, but even if it took 12 chapters… okay, I've said too much already. Alright, enjoy! Eep! Can't wait to see what you think! So review pretty please, I accept anonymous ones too. And thank you for all the reviews and such you already wrote. Thankies! R & R please! Love, Rinny

SPOV

I sighed, plummeting down to my couch as I tossed my wig onto a nearby coffee table. Jersey peered over the wall that separated the kitchen and living room. I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye. I was in a daydreaming mood, not really paying attention to anything. Jersey walked and sat next to me, landing on the arm, acting very nonchalant. I looked at him for a second then turned to stare at the fireplace with a dreamy expression. With a bag of Twizzlers in one hand and a single licorice in the other, he began to chuckle.

"So, what happened on this lovely date?" he asked me. Ha, like I would tell him the details.

"Nothing," I said, my voice raising a few octaves. Stupid voice giving me away. He chuckled again.

"Oh really?" he started. "Because I never knew you found that fire place so interesting. You've been staring at it since you got home. Do I need to get the doctor involved?" he joked. I rolled my eyes playfully and gave him an elbow nudge for good measure.

"Come on, Jersey! I'm not gonna tell you!" I told him, standing up from my chair. Had I really been looking at that dusty fireplace? Even with my eyes opened I was imagining Chad. I shook my head to back to reality.

"Does it have to do with one Chad Dylan Cooper?" he asked me, rising from his seat. My head turned to look at him abruptly. He laughed.

"How do you know?" I asked. Maybe it was in Tween Weekly! Oh crap.

"Even before you left for Hollywood you were obsessed with that dumb drama! Mickey Falls?" I let out a relived sigh.

"Mackenzie Falls. And... Yeah. It was... The season finale! Yup!" I lied through my teeth. At least he hadn't figured out I was dating him.

"What happened?" Jersey asked. Damn, why pick now to be interested?

About a year ago, I was actually obsessed with the show. Too obsessed for my own good.

"Uhhh... Chad, I mean Mackenzie figured out he wasn't Damon's half brother, but his full brother!" I remembered Chad telling me. Jersey narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't his name Devon, not Damon?" Oh, I forgot. And what did I do?

"Peace out suckas!" I yelped and ran to my room, locking the door instantly. I could hear Jersey laughing. I sat down on my bed with a quaint smile that pulled my cheeks up with content.

CPOV

So I was going to get answers. If it was the last thing I ever did, I was going to figure this out. I smiled, realizing this whole thing was like a mystery! Oh, which detective should I be, I wondered? Nancy Drew! Whoa, wait...no. Indiana Jones? Sherlock Homes? Yeah, okay. I just need a Watson. I shook my head. I rested my head on my pillow. I was tired, letting out a yawn. I would go to sleep early and call her tomorrow, I told myself.

The Next Day

Focus, I reminded myself. I knew what I had to do. There was only one thing I wasn't sure about. Would I tell? It would give me the most popularity of all time, but there was a con too. Wouldn't it hurt Sonny? Her secret must have been kept for a reason. Without thinking about it again, I picked up my phone. Here goes nothing. I dialed her number and heard her voice as she picked up, bringing a smile to my face. It wasn't too early since I woke up late.

"Chad?" My smile grew large.

"Yeah. Hey, Demi," I said, confirming that was who I was talking to.

"Hey," she spoke shyly. "What's up?" she said regaining confidence.

"Do you wanna come over? I got a new movie I think you'll like," I said, still smiling.

"Yeah, sure. When should I come over?" she asked me. NOW.

"How about now? Unless you'll doing something," I trailed off knowing her schedule was free. I had seen her in her house not too long ago.

"No, I'm free. Okay, I'll be over. See ya, soon," she said.

"Bye." I hung up. She was probably not just going to walk over because that'd be kind of obvious. But if she did, I'd act like I had no faint clue of who she really was.

I looked out my window to see a rushing Demi Lovato running into her limo. The limo heads down the road, opposite to my house. Wow, she just thought of everything, didn't she? So this left me time to think.

I ran down the steps and walked into my living room, which held my flat screen, or one of them at least. I looked through my movies. I had lots, but I needed one that Sonny would like. No, I hadn't planned this part like I should have.

Well, I had planned everything else! I picked a movie that had just come out, Alice In Wonderland. I hadn't seen it, but I bought it anyways. Looked kind of good. So I placed it on a small table and sat down in a comfy couch. That left me time to think. Think about the main fact of last night. Our kiss. So if they were actually the same person that meant Sonny had kissed me. Wow.

Sonny Monroe kissed me. Or I had kissed Sonny Monroe. You know, a Sonny with a wig and different identity. But if Lois Lane kissed

Superman, it would be as if she kissed Ken Clark, right? Did I get that right? I don't know superheroes excuse me. But you get my point.

I had kissed Sonny... And she was okay with it. She did like me. I smiled, not being able to help it. Well, I was irresistible. Then the doorbell rang.

"Ding Dong! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, baby!" That still wasn't old, I thought with a smirk. I jogged to the door and opened it to see a smirking Demi Lovato.

"Really, Chad, really?" she said. I smiled.

"I can't have a boring doorbell!" I protested. (AN: From SNL? That's my favorite sketch!) She rolled her eyes with a smile and I allowed her inside. She looked around my place and smiled.

"Wow. Nice place," she commented. I smirked. Of course it was. I gave her a small tour of downstairs, showing her the kitchen, dining room, and living room. You know, basics. She took a look at my flat screen and let her jaw hang a little. Then she closed it and I knew a sarcastic comment was on its way.

"I didn't know we were going to the movies." See? I know people! Well, people I cared about anyways. Which would limit to two. Sonny and CDC, of course.

SPOV

This was the first time I was in Chad's house and from the outside it looked mediocre. But now from the inside, it was clear a TV star lived here. I mean, to start his kitchen was full of chefs, his dining room was breathtaking, and his TV! Have you been to a movie theater lately? Or better yet, an IMAX one? Well, this just happened to be like, three times that. I'm exaggerating, but still. My gosh and his DVD collection! I mean there were shelves after shelves full of all kinds of movies.

The room was large, equip with a popcorn machine, snack bar, DVD shelves, and of course, the giant screen. There was already a huge bag of popped popcorn that smelled like pure butter, yum. Drinks were placed on the table in paper Coca Cola cups, just like the movies. I smiled, expecting there to be hired employees to complete the picture.

I looked over to his collection of movies and such. He had every Mack Falls set I had ever seen, but that wasn't a surprise. But he had probably every good movie since the 1900s. I smiled, remembering his words. He had said there was a special movie he had just for me. Out of all of these, I doubted that'd be had at all. I sat down on the couch in front of the screen and watched Chad pull out one of the many DVDs.

He smirked, turning to the DVD player and slipped in the disk. The TV turned on and the menu for Alice In Wonderland, the new one, came up. I didn't know how he knew I really wanted to see this, but oh well. He smiled and sat down next to me, getting the popcorn bag and instantly wrapping his arm around me. I blushed a little as the beginning credits rolled. He could be so cute sometimes. The movie started to play.

CPOV

I sighed a delightful sigh and saw Demi's attention was on the movie, which I expected. I clenched the popcorn bag a little tighter, but stuck my hand in to pull out some popcorn. I was hoping Demi liked butter on her popcorn as much as I did when I felt something my fingers wrap around something besides the buttery goodness. I looked down to see I had accidently grasped Demi's hand as she was grabbing popcorn too. Our eyes meet and she blushed a little. I leaned closer, seeing the movie continue to play out of the corner of my eye.

She leaned in too and after inch by inch, our lips meet and I placed the bag of popcorn on the coffee table to put my hands on her waist. Her hands found her way to the back of my neck. My hands jumped to her smooth black wig and I knew this was it. One swift moment, I told myself. I opened my eyes to see hers were still closed and gave a light tug, pulling backwards. It came off, reviling her brown curls I knew so well. She noticed instantly and pulled away with an unreadable expression.

"Hey Sonshine."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Okay, I'm really sorry this chapter's so short, but I had to. So a few more chapters, then the story's done! Okay, one question. I'm thinking up a story about Sonny and Chad, of course in an alternate universe. Okay, like they're not actors, but they work at Baskin Robins and Dunkin' Donuts and I change certain episodes into that kinda basis. It's hard to explain, but they meet on a Subway and I'll add more channy than in episodes. So? Do you want me to write it? Would you read it? I'll finish this story first, but after? Okay, let me know. Thanks for everything! Please continue to R & R! Thankies! Love, Rinny

PS. I'm really excited to finish this story because I just decided what's going to happen at the end and I think you'll all love it! Kay, byes!

Chapter 14

SPOV

I felt my wig lying on the side of my hip, relieving my brown locks.

"Hey Sonshine."

So that's what this was. A game to him. I shook my head, speechless. Chad was waiting for me to say something, but I just couldn't. He seemed so damn calm, as if everything we had been through was only worth it for a stupid news story. I knew he would run to the press, why wouldn't he? I mean, he himself would get more press and I would be stuck without my music and maybe without a job for lying. It was not very likely, but possible. All I knew was I had to leave, to run away.

So when the air began so dense with silence, I fled with my wig and purse dangling from my fingers. I felt the wind beneath my sneakers and the distant sound of Alice talking to a crazy man in a hat. I knew Chad was behind me, trying to catch up, but I didn't care. It made me go faster. I reached the door and opened it with a single tear shedding, but it was slammed shut by a hand, stopping me from running anywhere.

"Sonny, please," Chad said with a pleading tone and begging eyes to match.

"What?" I spat as harshly as I could manage. I was naturally nice, it was a bit of a challenge to be angry, well except for right now. His eyes grew sad; wanting me to simply forget my life was over and enjoy a stupid movie.

"Please." I didn't know what he even wanted. I mean, he hadn't expected me to be just a bit angry? Had he expected me to say "Well, I'm glad that secrets out of the way. Let's eat popcorn and be dandy." Ew, even if I wasn't mad that sounded really dumb. I sighed.

"What? What do you want me to do? Go back and join you and act like nothing happened?" I spat, keeping my harsh tone. Now he was at lose for words. His hand dropped from the door slowly. I needed to say one thing before I ran for it.

"I knew it. I knew you couldn't be nice or sweet without wanting something for yourself. Yet I let myself fall for you," I managed without another tear leaving the corner of my eye until I was out the door. I didn't look back to see the expression on his face. I didn't look back to see him pick up the phone and call Santiago. I didn't look back to see the guy I once loved.

I slipped on my wig and I called my limo as I ran down the block. I caught tears before they could sweep down my face. My limo arrived in minutes, meeting me at the end of a street, a block away from a certain someone's house. I got in the car, letting a few tears loose by accident. My driver looked back with a worried face, viewable by the review mirror.

"Demi, are you okay?" he asked me. I sighed, my breath cracking from the lump in my throat.

"I-I'm f-f-fine, t-thanks," I said, remaining polite. I was only mad at one person for now. His face remained worried, but his sight turned towards the road as we drove away.

CPOV

She was gone. And so was her secret. But I couldn't help but feel it wasn't worth it. I mean, sure, I had figured out the most incredible, juicy secret not yet known to the public, but who cares? Something, no, someone was a lot more important than a magazine cover. And they were gone now. I sighed, going back inside, slamming the door behind me and going to my living room. I wondered where Sonny was going. I mean, her house was right next to mine. I'm sure she would return soon enough to her own house. I fell down onto my couch in a huff. Her words rang in my ears.

"Yet I let myself fall for you." But it wasn't how it sounded. If one were to just type it, it would sound cute. But it was the most dreaded tone I had ever heard. It was as if Sonny had gone and she let an alternate personality take over. And I don't mean Demi; they had the same sort of attitude. I mean, a scary, mad Sonny. One that usually never existed. But I had brought it out in her. I let out another sigh. No, the moment wasn't cute or sweet. It was terrible, yet it kept replaying in my mind.

"Yet I let myself fall for you." I dissected her words carefully. She said she fell for me, so she is, at least at one point was in love with me. Was she still? A guy could hope...and pray. But the thing that made the moment dangerous was that she said she let herself. What did that mean? I groaned in realization. She regretted it.

Every single second she let my charm and I take over her second thoughts. I stood up, my hands flying through my blonde curls in anger. This whole thing was a mess. But a question entered my mind. Would I tell the press? I thought for a little. Then my mind came up with an answer. A stupid answer, that wasn't a direct answer at all. But it was a statement, a starting point. I had always been in love with Sonny Monroe and no matter what tone she used, who she was when she put on a wig, or that she could be the key to the most popular story of all time, that feeling wasn't going to change.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Okay, last week I apologized for the chapter being short. Now, I'm apologizes for it being so long. Ha ha, irony. Is it ironic? I don't know. Whatever. Okay, as I say later, I'm giving a shout out to the 200th reviewer! Yay! So thankies, stay tuned! New chapter up soon!

Chapter 15

SPOV

I sat on my couch in my living room with an old blanket spread across my torso. My legs were curled up to my chest and bored and all in all, not in a good mood, I sighed. It was way too quiet, I thought. But I guess that left me to my thoughts. So, with the silence for company, I started to think. About what, you ask? About the most important thing at the very moment. Which just happened to be my secret, well, and Chad. So, my mind went to tackle problem #1.

My big secret was about to be on headlines and I couldn't picture whether the news would upset people or not. I understand that Miley could get away with having two identities, but it was public. And it wasn't as if it had been a secret at one point in time. Nah, it was all for her TV show. So, that wouldn't be any help. I could think of what could happen if- when Chad told. There was no doubt in my mind that he wasn't talking to Santiago on the phone right at that very second.

First thing that could happen would be that people would be really upset, for keeping a secret, or lie if you put it in a certain way. They would get so mad, people wouldn't buy my music because of the main fact I was a liar. Well, technically no one ever asked if I was Demi Lovato, thus a lie was never spoken. Then, Marshall would find out and get mad I never told anyone because So Random would get so much more publicity. Next I would be fired from So Random and be forced to go back to Wisconsin.

I thought about that. I almost laughed. That was like the worst possible scenario I could ever think of. I honestly doubted something even close to that happening, but still. The more possible situation went something like this. Chad would tell Tween Weekly and people wouldn't mind. But I would never get any privacy. Being on a TV show got you enough paparazzi as it is, but a TV star, a singer, and someone who kept being both a secret would draw too much attention. I could never do anything without paparazzi taking their snapshots. I let out another sigh.

Leaving me to my thoughts wasn't the best idea. It was still way too quiet and just sitting there thinking wasn't much fun. So, I reached over, wrinkling the blanket to switch on the radio. The announcer was just finishing his talk about some new contest when he announced the next song.

"Next, we have a song from Taylor Swift. One of her popular hits from her album, Fearless. Here is White Horse!" I let a weak smile pierce my face, knowing the song by heart. Even though I hadn't listened to the song in forever. I let my smile grow a little larger, remembering Jersey had left for the day to visit friends, thus meaning I could sing loudly.

CPOV

I was sitting up in my bed, thinking. I looked over to my window in my bedroom with the piece of paper still taped to it. I never remembered to change it. I stood up and stretched, stiff from sitting too long deep in thought. I strolled to the window and ripped off the paper, using my nail to scratch off any tape left over on the glass. Then, my eyes glided over to peer out the window, into Sonny's living room. I smiled a timid smile, seeing that she was home, wrapped in blankets with only her flowing yellow top and the bottom of her jeans being shown. Well, and her feet stuck out, covered in bright blue socks.

She looked sad, not moving an inch as I had just minutes ago. I found my smile disappear for the main reason of me missing her smile. I missed her sunny attitude and her bright eyes, which now seemed dull with dismay. Then, she blinked quickly and shook her head, moving a little now. I realized I was glued to the window, wondering what could be going through her mind under her brown locks. Then her hand reached over to the nearby radio, resting on a table close to where she lay. I guess she was tired of the quiet like I had been.

I saw her expression when a muffled sound of guitar entered my ears. She obviously liked, or at least knew the song playing because her face became a bit more vibrant. Her mouth opened; ready to sing, so I opened the window as hers was as well. I opened it slowly, not wishing for it to creak. The stifled music became recognizable and I recalled the song from parties and the radio, too, but I didn't know the name or the words. But as clear as day, Sonny's voice came and showed me the lyrics in the best way.

"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out. Just when you need it to," she began, knowing and singing each word. I smiled at the sound of her voice, making the unfamiliar song a delight. She stood up with a gloomy expression, and continued.

"As I pace back and forth. All this time, because I honestly believed in you. Holding on, the days drag on. Stupid girl, I should have known. I should have known," she carried on, knowing that this applied to the situation way too much. "I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale. I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet. Lead her up the stairwell." She sang, dropping her blanket and walking over to the wall, leaning against it, her hands running through her hair and a saddened expression on her face. I sighed softly, feeling guiltier by the moment.

"This ain't Hollywood. This is a small town," she sang, smiling and giving a small chuckle at the irony. But the smile vanished quickly. "I was a dreamer before you and you let me down. Too late for you and your white horse, to come around," she sang, getting off the way and sighed between her verses.

"Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes. I never really had a chance." I smiled a little, knowing how much that actually made sense. Recalling the memory with her and my sketch and how I told her she would fall for me. And of course, her more recent words filled my head. "But I let myself fall for you." I was caught off guard with her voice, for I had gotten lost in thought.

"My mistake, I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand. I had so many dreams about you and me. Happy ending, now I know," she sang. Again, reminding me of a memory. When I asked to run lines with her and joked about the Chap Stick. I smiled, knowing she had just had the dream about me. She never told me, but it was plain obvious. She continued her song with the chorus I had heard before. I was still reminiscing about us, everything we had been through. Every time I told her I didn't care, and every time she knew I did.

"Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale," she went on with, not waiting for me to pay attention. But her voice was louder, the song slower, her face now dripping with a few tears. "I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well," she sang, almost angrily, as tears halted. She wasn't sad, but almost as if mad now. "This is a big world, that was a small town. There in my review mirror disappearing now." She went back to her couch and plopped down. I guess the song wasn't one to cheer a girl up, I thought to myself. The music carried on, as if a small, short solo.

"And it's too late for you and your white horse. Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now," she sang, just a little softer. She was sitting there, looking at the radio, upset. The music speed up a little. A final, single tear rolled down her cheek as if thinking, this is it. Next time I sing, everyone will know.

"Oh, whoa, whoa. Try and catch me now. Oh, it's too late to catch me now," she ended with a sigh. She used her palm to slap off the radio and pulled the blanket over her torso again. With her legs curled to her stomach, she shut her eyes as if to fall asleep. Then, without even making the decision in my mind, I ran. I raced out of my bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door. It was clear what I had to do. I couldn't leave her like this, so unsunny. So, with my feet carrying me to the house next door, I let a full smile cross my face. Why? I was always in a good mood when I was going to see Sonny. Especially when I had something important to tell her.

AN: Gasp! Okay, please R&R! Thanks for everything! Stay tuned! Oh, and the 200th reviewer (we're at 196 now) will get a show out! So byes!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: So, few things to say. One, I saw Sonny With A Secret on YouTube. It was so cute! Not gonna give anything away, but lots of Channy in it, so tell me if you saw it! Two, what you all wanna know. Who won the 200th reviewer contest? Drum roll, please. Okay, it was… Aboanu! Thank you so much and just so you know, it was hard to remember how to spell your name. :P But anyway, thanks a lot! And congrats! You won! Yay! Here's the chapter! :D

Chapter 16

SPOV

I sighed, still having nothing to do. I had shut off the radio, since the music wasn't helping. I preferred the silence, even if I loved Taylor Swift. So, when I was thinking of what I could possibly do to keep my mind off things, I grabbed the latest Tween Weekly that had arrived merely minutes ago, being the evening addition. The over was of some movie star I was too tired and uninterested to try to remember their name.

I flipped through the pages, expecting something about how Mackenzie Falls had their new season coming up, which I found on page 14. I expected some gossip on a game show and on page 23 was how a contestant on Meal Or No Meal cheated. I knew this magazine was almost all lies, but I read it to keep up to date… with the lies.

But what I didn't expect was on page 34. The story had huge bold letters as if a monkey had just won the general election. But no, it was just some stupid celebrity gossip, barely had a story. They did have a picture though and a survey. My eyes were drawn to the picture, seeing myself as one of the stars of the article. I groaned, repeating the headline in my mind.

"**Demi Lovato and Chad Dylan Cooper: A Couple?" **And seeing the matching picture that yelled to the public eye wasn't helping my sore heart at all. I knew I saw a flash, I thought to myself. The picture took up half the page, and it was clear as day. We were caught kissing. It was the first kiss, where I didn't wish I had a time machine afterwards. I let out an annoyed groan. Were paparazzi _trying_ to make me feel worse? After all that happened, they wouldn't catch us again, I thought angrily, slamming down the magazine in hatred, only to pick it up, remembering that I forgot to read our survey.

"Stupid magazine," I mumbled, that being my meanest line I could think of. Ugh, darn my niceness. Then I thought of something. This magazine had come out only minutes go, I recalled. If this was only _printed_ about an hour ago as it usually was, why wasn't my exposé the headline? I pushed the thought out of my mind, just to replace it with irritation after reading the survey, finding the page again with ease.

**"Which is better, Chemi or Chortlyn?"** it asked readers. Chortlyn must have been Chad and Portlyn together. I can't believe people didn't realize they did that just for press. I mean, really? They were never seen together and their "break-up" was an old script from their own drama. But naïve people aside, I thought about that name. Chemi. Ew, more like Dead. Ha, like De(mi) + (Ch)ad? Yeah, Dead was right. I shut the magazine, slamming it like I had before, this time I wasn't going to pick it up again.

With nothing to do, I let my feet take me to where the answers were. I was in front of the largest window in my house, gazing at it eagerly. I knew it, even if I wouldn't admit it. I was looking for Chad. For one reason in particular. I needed to see if he had left to tell Santiago. I was worried, who wouldn't be? But I continued my search, looking through each window of his in sight. But every room was dim and lacked a certain jerkthrob. But without a shred of hope of Chad actually being a good person for once in his life, I headed back to the couch.

I was instantly bored again and just when I was thinking of picking something out of the fridge; I heard a timid knock on the door. Not thinking, I went to the door, mostly to relieve me of my having nothing to do. Before I could even sit down, I was opening the door, not remembering to check who was knocking at my door.

CPOV  
I stood in front of her door, waiting. I hadn't even knocked yet and my hands grew clammy. It was so cliché for me to be waiting at the door and not wanting to knock, but it was such a true cliché. I was nervous for no reason. The only thing I was worried about was Sonny not letting me in, no, no even opening the door. I knew she was home, for I hadn't seen her leave. So, I was stuck there, knowing I couldn't go back now. If she was watching me, then I would look stupid for not being able to knock on a certain Random's door. So with her laughing at me through a window in my head, I knocked softly, hoping she heard, for the fact that I couldn't bring up the courage to do it again.

But sure enough, I heard rustling inside and footsteps growing closer and closer until the door opened. I saw Sonny's mild, almost content expression turn cold, just seconds after seeing me. It made my heart stopped, dropping to my stomach, worried and full of tension. It wasn't like old times where she would frown at me for being an egotistical jerk (her words, not mine), but this was different. It was a disappointed look, as if she preferred to be opening the door to another. Obviously, I was expecting her not to be so thrilled to see me.

"Can I come in?" I asked, not wanting to be caught by paparazzi again. Yes, I had seen Tween Weekly's newest Chemi scoop. I just hoped Sonny hadn't. She was standing there, contemplating my question. She sighed, and then nodded reluctantly.

"What do you want?" she asked, allowing me to enter, shutting the door behind me and standing next to the couch I had sat down on. I inched over, issuing her to join me. She did and gave me a look that pressed her question.

"I just came here to say…" I began, hoping she would interrupt me, so I could chicken out. But, her eyes gazed into mine, not lost, just mindlessly searching.

"Spit it out," she said, the words angry, but her tone bland. I let out a quick sigh. That's what I was telling myself.

"I'm sorry." The words seemed to echo the room, as I waited for a response. I waited through moments, and then continued to push a reply out of her. "I'm sorry for tricking you like that and I'm sorry for making you think that all of this was just to figure out your secret," I began. "But it wasn't. Definitely not. And if you thought that for a minute, I'm truly sorry, but it's not true." I tried to speak as fully as I could, meaning not to stutter. I seemed to ramble a little, but I didn't want to have to say that again. The silence remained longer, so I kept talking.

"And I'm not telling Santiago. I don't care about the press I would get or the headlines, it's not my secret to spill. So, if you want me to forget about thi-"

"I forgive you," she cut in, not even looking at me, her face hidden by her hair. I was positive I hadn't heard her.

"What?" I questioned, praying I heard her correctly. She lifted her face, so her chestnut eyes meet mine.

"I forgive you," she repeated, even quieter than the first time. My heart stopped, dropping to my stomach. Not of anxiety, but of gratefulness and happiness. But her mouth opened and I knew she was adding more than that.

"But why would you give up the incredible story of my double life?" she asked, almost sarcastic, but not harsh. Almost as if joking. I had a feeling she knew the answer, but she wanted me to say it. Of course. She loved the thought of me having butterflies in my stomach, didn't she?

"Because it doesn't matter. You work too hard to just be exposed by some heartthrob. And I think you like the fact of being two people," I added, really wondering if it was true. She scoffed.

"I know you may _play_ someone else, but when you leave the set, you're still Chad. You have no idea," she mentioned, pushing her hair behind her ear. "But it means a lot. Thank you," she said the last bit stiffly, for one main cause. We both knew those weren't the only reasons I didn't tell. The fourth one was most important, but I couldn't tell her. Not yet anyways. I was almost positive she had seen right threw me, but I hoped the fourth reason was covered up for now.

Reason #4 For Not Getting The Story Of My Life: I was in love with Sonny Monroe.

AN: Like it? Next chapter up soon! Review please! Rinny out! :D So how about we try for 235 reviews? Okay, for this, leave your name or your fav name and if you're the 235th reviewer, you're gonna be in my story! Oh gosh, I have a funny role for this person. So review plz! 3!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey ya'll! So, the competition! I'm had problems with my laptop, so this is a bit late, but oh well! So the winner is… BlackRose7894! I love your name, Lauryn. Taking normal names and adding 'y's is awesome. Ha, did you know my name is Riqnny? Yeah, the 'q' is silent. Kay, so I used your name in this and it's kinda funny how I did. Well, you'll see. Okay, enjoy! PS. Two more chapters!

Chapter 17

SPOV

I walked through the studio halls, on the way to my car. My iPod was blasting, one ear bud in, another dangling. Rehearsal had been pretty easy today, mainly because it was so short. Nico and Grady were up to their usual tricks, so they disappeared before two sketches were finished with. Zora vanished along with them, not to be found for the rest of the afternoon, probably hiding in her vent, spying on people. Tawni had a manicure set up and I left after she was gone. I had a quick lunch after and left as early as I could. I got into my car, taking out my phone before I even took out my keys.

I did this to check my voice mail. I had my phone turned on and only about an hour ago had I just checked my voice mail, but I could only hope. I sighed, hearing the electronic voice say "No new voice mails" as clear as day, hurting only a little now, being used to the disappointment. I had been waiting for Chad to call me for about a week now. Oh, who was I kidding? I had been counting the seconds since we had last talked. He hadn't even come to talk to me at lunch, or even came to the So Random set, even just to bother us anymore. He didn't even _come_ to lunch at the same time as me anymore.

It was too obvious he was avoiding me. And the worst part was that I didn't know why. I didn't care if things went back to the way they were, when he would just talk to me to gloat and shove a Tween Weekly with him on the cover in my face. I would love it if he even looked at me, showed his face around Studio 2. I sighed, tossing my phone into the passenger seat, not caring if it broke the window or landed safely on the cushion. I turned my key in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot. As I drove away, I looked back in my review mirror, only to see a confident heartthrob standing in the parking lot, smiling with his hands in his pockets.

CPOV

I had missed her. I sighed, wishing the had lost her keys, so we would of bumped into each other. It had been a week since I had talked to her. Not like I was counting or something. Oh, who was I kidding? I was counting the seconds as impatiently as ever. I could have sworn she had been avoiding me. She didn't even attempt to find me when Mackenzie Falls switched lunchtimes. If only she would poke her head in our set once in a while. She even left early today, for what reason, I ask you? I sighed, going to my limo. I hopped in, my driver smiling in the mirror.

"Home?" he asked me. I nodded, barely paying attention, as the car started moving. I flipped out my phone, going straight to my voice mail. It flashed a message saying there was one new message. My heart pounded, opening it with a swift moment and placing the phone to my ear. I waited for a second, and then heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Is this really _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper's phone number? I am like your biggest fan! AHHH! You're the best actor of our generation! My name's Lauryn and my phone number is 39-" I shut the phone, upset. I already knew I was the best actor of the generation, and right now, it didn't matter. I knew two things. One, I needed to talk to Sonny, whether she was avoiding me or not. Two, I needed to change my number; based on the matching texts this Lauryn was sending me.

The car stopped at my house and I got out, noticing Sonny had already gotten home. I saw her pass by a small window and I ran up my front steps to my house. I had an idea.

SPOV

I looked out my window and smiled faintly. Chad had gotten home, his limo driving away. I put away my iPod, just finishing a "The Maine" song, a favorite band of mine. I walked to my kitchen, hungry and bored. Grabbing a quick snack of chips, I went to the living room, joining Jersey on the couch in front of the TV. I looked to the screen and saw Chad with what he thought was acting and a bad set of a forest behind him.

"Jersey! You're watching Mackenzie Falls?" I asked him in disbelief. He chuckled, popping popcorn into his mouth.

"Yeah. This is the funniest show on TV," he commented, chewing loudly like he always would as a little kid.

"It's a drama," I told him. He laughed louder.

"Oh, I know. But the acting's hilarious! And the plot lines? Don't get me started!" he said, snickering between mouths of popcorn. I smirked.

"Fine. If that's the only reason you're watching it, then fine. I can live with it. Just don't get addicted like Mom," I warned him, stealing some popcorn from him. I watched with him, laughing along whenever they tried to act dramatic. Then Jersey looked away from the screen and started smirking.

"Sonny. I really hope our new neighbor is talking to you," he said, laughing. I gave him a funny look, then followed his path of sight, finding my eyes glued to the huge window. I saw something a bit far away, so I ran up to it, Jersey still laughing. I reached the window and noticed one of three things first. He had changed the stationary of his latest window text. It was now bright yellow with a single sunflower lining it. And then I noticed the second thing. Chad was standing next to it, as if waiting for my reaction.

And then I saw the note. More specifically what was written on it? In elegant script, but still readable, a simple message was typed onto the yellow paper. I read the message, and then I had to read it over and over to believe it. This was better than any text or voice mail. The message read:

"**Will you go out with me?" **

My breath halted and my mind melted. Collecting the thick liquid that was my brain, I saw Chad's famous smile. That real smile you had to do something special or be something special to see. And I was just that single lucky one that had the pleasure of witnessing it. I couldn't stand there anymore. I looked at Chad for a second, and then ran down the hall, disappearing from the window. I was out the door in moments, racing down the steps, two at a time. I saw Chad had ran out too, meeting me where our properties met. Only holding out his arms in time to catch me. I found my feet had lifted up off the ground and a smile grew on my cheeks, one that felt as if it would never leave.

I let my feet touch the earth again, his arms loosening, letting me go gradually. Once we had separated completely, I saw he was smiling as much as I. we just stood there for countless moments, happy. Then, I was the first to speak.

"Yes." The simplest word ever spoken in the world seemed the most important. His smile seemed to grow larger, but I found that wasn't humanly possible, for his grin ate up half his face. I couldn't imagine how big my smile was at that moment, but I didn't care. Then, after minutes of silence and comfortableness, he grasped my cheeks and pulled my face to his, crashing my lips to his swiftly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, after shutting my eyes, only hoping Jersey was still watching Mack Falls. After minutes of pure bliss, we pulled apart, this time a wig not dropping to the ground.

I pulled him into another hug. My eyes were shut with delight, but even shut, I was sure I saw something. Some kind of light, I thought to myself, guessing. And when my eyes popped open due to curiosity. And when I did, I saw the light once more and realized what it was. A flash.

AN: HEY! So I loved his chapter. You? Thanks for the reviews and all! And what do you think about the contest/shout out thing? Should I keep doing it? Any ideas? Kay, peace out suckas! Love, Rinny.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hey! I really don't like this chapter. Not because of the plot, which I'm fine with, but I was like half asleep when I wrote this and too lazy to change it, so sorry if it's bad. All right, contest or no? Okay, the 275th reviewer will get featured in the LAST CHAPTER OF THROUGH A WINDOW! AH! I really love where I took this story and you all seem to like it too. So, review and you'll actually be IN the story! I'll mention you here, and then use your name in the story! Leave your name in the review or I'll just check your profile. Kay, BYEESSS! ~Rinny

PS. New story coming soon…

Chapter 18

SPOV

I was smiling, my brown curls bouncing as Chad and I entered the cafeteria, holding hands. Everyone else had already eaten lunch because Chad's new lunch schedule was about an hour later than my cast did. So, I simply waited to eat until Chad was free. And I was glad I did, for now we were alone, not needing to hide from our cast mates. It had been really strange though. My cast seemed almost angry with me during rehearsal. Almost shocked and I couldn't figure out what I had done. They had no clue about Chad, and me, obviously. No one knew, which was fine with us.

Chad and I went up to the buffet, breaking our connected fingers to grab trays. We found Brenda smiling at Chad, barely noticing me. Then when her eye caught mine, she reached under to grab something. Thinking, she was giving Chad his usual, I ignored it. But after she pulled out Chad's rack of lamb, she pulled out a lobster. I gave her a funny look. Even Chad couldn't eat both.

"Oh, sorry. Did you want lamb, too?" she asked me, smiling. My eyes darted to Chad.

"Did you tell her to do that?" I whispered, not really caring if Brenda heard me or not. Chad shook his head instantly, both of us looking to the lunch lady again.

"Well, your Chad's lady, so I thought you should get the same as your boyfriend," she proclaimed. My eyes widened, scared and a little confused. Chad and I exchanged looks. "Well, is she your lady? Or is the other one? Does she know?" she whispered the last sentence.

"Know what?" I asked instantly. Brenda looked at Chad and smirked.

"Nothing. You player, you," she said jokily to Chad, giving me my lobster and walking back to the kitchen. Chad and I remained silent until we sat down with our food. We sat; confused for moments, then Chad spoke.

"What was that about?" he asked, not really to me, just aloud.

"No idea. How would she know about us?" I asked, liking the way I said "us." Chad smiled, but thought for a minute.

"Oh crap," he mumbled. I tilted my head. His eyes were past me, so I turned in my seat and saw a random girl walk into the cafeteria, holding a Tween Weekly. At first I didn't get what the big deal was. Then, my eyes almost popped off my face when I saw the cover story. The magazine was open in the girl's hands, making it a bit hard to see, but it was clear there were two pictures placed next to each other and a huge bold letter title. Chad jumped out of his seat and ran towards the girl.

"Hey, can I see that?" he asked. The girl looked up and let out a squeal.

"Oh. My. God. You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" she said, hardly breathing. He smirked for she was feeding his ego. But the girl's expression changed. "You're a no good cheater!" she exclaimed, slapping him with the magazine, hard on the arm. Chad's hand flew to where to had hit him, obviously hurt by the compact. "But you're so hot!" Wow, mood swings, much?

"Just give me the magazine!" he yelled, grabbing the magazine quickly and before she could react, he ran to me, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the cafeteria. Once we were in the hall, he let me go and we looked at the wrinkled magazine. The headline of course being "**Chad Dylan Cooper, Cheating On America's Sweetheart?**"

"Great," he mumbled sarcastically. We saw the two pictures. One being of Demi and him and the other of me and him. I couldn't believe the public didn't figure it out already. I never understood how Hannah would get away with it with only a wig. Oh well, I guess it was a good thing they didn't figure it out. Not for Chad, but for me. We turned through the magazine; our jaws hanging as each page had a shot of either Chad with me or me with a wig and contacts. And with each page was a line about how Chad was a jerk or player, or how they felt bad for Demi or me.

"Chad, I'm so sorry," I told him as he kept flipping pages. This was my entire fault. I should have thought of this. It was my responsibility to maintain my secret identity and this was hurting Chad's career. I waited for his reaction.

CPOV

"Chad, I'm so sorry." She thought this was her fault? Gosh, she was wrong. I mean, I should have thought of this! I mean, why didn't the press just write about Demi and I breaking up? There weren't recent pictures of us together. I just hoped Sonny's secret was still safe. I knew why she was keeping it and to let her career go down to drain on my behalf would kill me. I sighed, closing the magazine. I shook my head at her words.

"Don't worry, Sonny. I'm sure you're secret is safe," I reassured her, walking towards the Prop House. I needed to sit down. Sonny followed me closely.

"Yeah, but you're career could be in trouble. I mean, everyone knows you're a bad boy, but this is different," she explained. I sighed as we reached the Prop House. Luckily, the Randoms weren't there, so we could still talk in private.

"I know. You're like the most innocent celebrity ever. I don't want people to think I'm cheating on you," I told her truthfully. Not only would the press be terrible and all, but it meant people thinking Sonny wasn't good with me. And based on that crazed fan girl, the viewers for Mack Falls wouldn't be pleased with the scandal. We sat down on the couch, thinking. I placed my head in my hands, combing them through my hair in frustration. It was silent for a while. I sat up straight after a while, my back hurting a little from leaning over too long. I looked at Sonny who looked deep in her thoughts. Her eyes were unfocused, but seemed so certain about something.

"Sonny?" I called. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at me with a sigh, she spoke.

"This is going to hurt your career. And maybe even mine if we keep seeing each other," she began. If? I was _not_ going to let Tween Weekly ruin our relationship. I didn't care about how I looked, but then Sonny… so instead of picking each word and thinking too much, I waited for her to she continued.

"So?" I said, pushing her to continue. She sighed, as if coming to a final choice.

"So, there's only one solution left."

AN: AH! Please review and the 275th will be featured in the story! Yay!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Okay, this is the last chapter of this story! I'll really miss it and I hope you all will too. So, next I'll be writing one about pranks and confessions. That was vague, but oh well. Please check it out once I post it. I might take a break between the stories or something, so just know it might not be up for like a week. But anyways, rizzy2461 won the contest! Congrats, you are in the last ever chapter! YAY! So stay tuned and thank you so much for everything! This was my most popular and fun to write story so far! So if you're waiting for the new story, just check out my old ones! Not too many yet, but who cares? Kay, bye! ~Rinny 3

Chapter 19

SPOV

I smiled as I always did while on stage. Performing was always so much fun with all the support from the fans, so tonight was no different. Or so it seemed from the beginning. It was in between songs and I loved the next song I would sing. It was on the Don't Forget album, and I had loved coming up with the lyrics and trying out the notes in my room. So I beamed quickly and heard the music starting to play, fans started to clap, and I preparing to sing. My cue came quicker than I remembered, but I pulled it off singing into my mic.

"And I feel, I feel a deep connection. And I think that we might be onto something. No," I started, walking across the stage, a grin still stained to my expression.

"And I know it's something special. Seeing you hear is not coincidental, mhmm," I sang, waiting a little for the chorus to come along. This was one of my favorites of all my songs, so of course, performing it was such a thrill.

"Well I've been walking, walking behind enemy lines. And I've been saying, saying that I won't fall this time. Now I'm walking, walking within enemy line," I ended the chorus, seeing someone come from the crowd with a proud smile on his face. I blushed at Chad a little, but regained my focus instantly. "Ooo, oh."

I kept singing the second verse, only noticing Chad in the entire crowd as cliché as that sounded. He just stood there with a smile and clapped, joining the rest of the assembly. I flipped my black hair from my shoulder, added a wink with a smirk, imitating Chad's signature expression.

Then something caught my eye. I looked to the corner of the mass of people to see multiple people with camera and microphones separating the crowd, straight towards Chad. I could barely sing or stay focused as my attention grew to the reporters. My eyes followed the people from Tween Weekly and my permanent smile finally vanished as they reached Chad. With microphones shoved in his face, Chad gave me a quick look unreadable, of course and backed up slowly. I gasped slightly and a worried look grew on my face. Even with half the crowd not noticing and continuing to clap and cheer, I could hear the angry journalists.

"Are you here supporting Demi?

"Is she aware of you and Sonny Monroe?"

"Does this mean you and Sonny are over?"

"Half of your fans believe you are a no good cheater. How do you feel about this?" I crashed, running my fingers quickly through my hair. The music continued, as did the obsessive clapping that was giving me a headache.

Quick thinking was what you could have called it. Or you could call it a mistake. But right then, right at that moment, I didn't know. I didn't think except for the fact that this would be right in the end. Little white lies always break; always come crashing down. It was about time for mine to.

"Stop it!" I yelled, interrupting my band and the numerous fans, still completely ignorant about the media ruining my performance and simply content attitude. With ever single pair of eyes one me, including the people watching this live, I spoke.

"Leave him alone. Look, I know you all just want a new juicy story on how Chad is more than just a bad boy and how he cheated on me. You can't wait to get your hands on a scandal. But there's one better story than a scandal," I began; Chad's eyes and mine meet. I sighed, my microphone picking it up. All cameras were on me, as well as the pressure. There was a concerned look in his eyes, saying to let him handle this. That this wasn't hurting him or his career. That we could get through this. I shook my head slightly, the moments passing silently.

But there was that small sparkle in his eyes that grew to a spark, a red flare sent from the darkened forest. It said the opposite. It told me and reminded himself that this was the only option. That it was time to let secrets come out, as they always did. So, I pulled the microphone so it almost touched my lips. Another sigh came out before the honest truth.

"The best stories; the best celebrities," I started, bringing my hands to my head. I shut my eyes for the quickest moment, making it more like a blink of rethinking. Then, my fingers dug deep into the midnight wig and tugged, slipping off the hair and letting my brown curls flow, shaking my head like a wet dog. The room filled with gasps.

"Are lies," I concluded. I let a quaint, timid smile let loose. It was out. It was final. The words repeated in my head. It was all over at last. Reporters stormed to the edge of my stage, but I didn't mind. More importantly, Chad ran as he had before on the damp sidewalk to pull me into his arms. I couldn't understand if he was happy with my choice, but I felt I had his permission.

"I love you," he whispered into my shoulder. I opened my mouth, but reported flooded the stage. I was wishing I had better security to pull them away.

"Why'd you lie?"

"So are you Demi Lovato or Sonny?"  
"Which one is the real you?"

"Why'd you invent a secret identity?"

It was so tempting to yell "None of your business" and let Chad and I, be on our way, but I let him loose from my grip and smiled at the questions.

"Hi," I said, thinking of no better way to start. "I'm Sonny Monroe." I looked at Chad for a minute and when he gave me a familiar smirk, we both knew.

"Peace out suckahs!"

"So Sonny, a few questions about the last few days." I nodded. Of course, I wasn't going to an interview to discuss why I liked puppies, especially right after I told the world I had been Demi Lovato in disguise. I put on a smile and prepared myself for some obvious questions.

"So, do you want to be called Demi or Sonny from now on? Which is on your birth certificate?" the interviewer, Rizelle asked, tossing her long brunette hair past her shoulder.

"Well, my real name is Alison Monroe, but Sonny is fine, thanks," I told her kindly. Rizelle smiled, pausing before continuing the interrogation to peer down at her sheet of questions.

"All right. Next question is why did you start becoming this alternate person?" she asked, placing her elbow on her knee and her chin on her palm, looking at me with question stirring in her pupils. I sighed.

"Well, I did it to start a music career. I guess I thought people wouldn't accept me for my singing since I am an actress. I did a song for So Random that didn't pick up, so I figured it was due to my main job," I explained quickly, occasionally gazing into the camera behind the journalist. The fact that this was live made me just a bit more nervous than if it were just going to be edited in case I said something stupid or rambled. But she ignored the clear factor of me being edgy and just looked to her paper, then back at me.

"Fine, fine. So, are you going to continue making music or just stick to acting?" I knew this question was coming, so I had prepared… just kidding, I had no clue what to say. Smart choice, Sonny.

"Well, I mean, if people will accept the fact of me doing both and forgive and forget the entire Demi thing, then yeah, I'd love to continue singing. It's a lot of fun for me and I'd love to carry on with it." Wow, that came out a lot smoother than it did in my head, surprisingly enough. I smiled, liking the fact I didn't sound completely stupid.

"And final question. Are you and Chad Dylan Cooper still dating?" Rizelle asked, assuming the crossed legged, leaning forward with interest position. I smiled too big for my own good, and swayed a bit with nervousness.

"Well, if you really want to know, then yes. We are," I told her.

"Go Channy!" she yelled excitedly. I leaned back into my chair a little, putting on a lopsided smile, an awkward expression consuming my face. My eyes darted across the room to see if anyone else was noticing this crazed fan.

"Well, glad we could clear all this up," I talked to the camera, almost feeling the awkward air around us as Rizelle smiled largely.

"But, you know me. Busy! So, bye!" I said, dashing out of the room, not letting my eyes leave the camera until I was out the door. I ran down the hall, not watching where I was even going and ended up bumping into something. Or someone. I lifted my back off the floor and my hand flew to my head, I had hit it hard. I looked up to see Chad standing with a smirk, looking down to me with an extended hand. I smiled and grasped it and he pulled me up.

"At least you didn't flip me this time," he added when I got to my feet, our hands not letting go. I straightened out my shirt and smirked.

"Yeah, well…" He just smiled, intertwining my fingers with his. We started walking down the hall of the studio, smiling, of course.

"So how was your interview?" he asked me. I looked down to my feet for a second, then back at him as we travelled down the black and white tiles that lined the floor.

"Fine, I guess. Quicker than I thought. Oh, and at the end the interviewer, Rizelle yelled 'Go Channy.'" I told him with a chuckle. He snickered briefly than thought for a moment.

"My interview ended the same way," he laughed. "Channy. Has a ring to it, I suppose," he repeated the word quietly, probably assuming I didn't hear him. I blushed at the sound of our nickname escaping his lips and smiled a bit.

"Well, apparently it's sticking, so I'm glad you like it. It's not bad," I commented.

"What? You like Chortyln better?" he joked. I bumped into him playfully while he deserved me rolling my eyes.

"No, guess not." He smiled. We reached the Prop House and sat down on the couch.

"So you miss dating Demi Lovato?" I asked, only partially joking. He snickered lightly.

"No," he said happily, pulling me by the back of my neck, bringing my lips to his instantly. My arms wrapped around his neck and our lips stayed connected for moments to pass. But he pulled back with an innocent smile, looking at me with that rare sparkle dancing in his pupil.

"I've always liked your brown eyes better," he added, pulling me back into the kiss. As our lips touched, I rethought something.

Maybe living next to a certain three-named heartthrob wouldn't be so bad after all.

The End


	20. UPDATE

Quick update lovelies…

Should I make a sequel?

Okay, I know a few people have been asking, soo…

Any ideas? Do you want one? Is one needed?

Please be honest, you are in control. Lol.

SOO? Leave a review telling me! 3!

~Rinny


	21. PROMO

"How could you tell Chad before us?

"We're supposed to be your family, Sonny!"

With the secret finally out…

"Come on, Sonny. There's a party tonight."  
"Sure, it'll get my mind off of things."

When the two are finally together….

"Oh my god, you're Christopher Wilde!"

"I'm a huge of ours, Sonny!"

With someone new coming into play…

"Why don't you like Chris?"

"I don't know, Sonny. I just don't."

When jealousies ignite…

"We need someone to guest star, Efron can't make it."

"Thank god."

With ratings dropping…

"How do you expect to make it up to us?"

"I have someone to guest star."

When she can try to solve the problem…

"Sonny! How could you?"

"Chad, come back!"

What could possibly go wrong?

Coming soon to ….

Through A Window: the sequel:

Through My Heart

By: WithMuchHope


	22. Listen Up

Everyone listen up! If you haven't heard, the first three chapter of Through My Heart are up! So go check them out! There's the link, just remove the spaces or go to my profile!

Link:

http:/ www. /s/ 6241929 /1/ Through_My_Heart

Enjoy! And please tell me what you think! Or if you've already started reading it, do you like it? A chapter is up now, chapter three. So enjoy!

Peace out suckaz!

~Rinny


End file.
